Hey Daddy I'm All Grown Up Now
by XOXO Janie's Thoughts Revive
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Summary

He visited me first when I was 4 just started school it was around valentine's day and me and mom went to get something for Lisons and dad and I got lost in the mall he found me talked to me told me his name was Peter and he want to be my friend. I saw him again when I turned 5 he gave me a birthday present and said " Happy birthday my little princess." of course at the time I was hella confused because aren't I supposed to be my daddy's princess. -R

I lived a wonderful life with my adopted mom but I had to leave because it was time to meet my blood family. First I met my sister than my dad followed by my brother and finally my Mother. -M

It was just me and mom for years but then my sisters came into my life with my dad at first I thought my dad was a bastard he still is but one I learned to tolerate. -M


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

He visited me first when I was 4 just started school it was around valentine's day and me and mom went to get something for Lisons and dad and I got lost in the mall he found me talked to me told me his name was Peter and he want to be my friend. I saw him again when I turned 5 he gave me a birthday present and said " Happy birthday my little princess." of course at the time I was hella confused because aren't I supposed to be my daddy's princess but I let it slide. Then I saw him again christmas eve he said if I don't go to sleep santa won't come and I woke up with a bear next to me with writing on it that said " If you ever need me come to Beacon Hills and I will find you." Then he came one last time on the night of my 6th birthday told me that he was my real father and that it's not safe to live with him right now when it is he will come and get me he came on those day every year but after my 10th birthday he stopped. Years passed I never saw him again but I know why he is comatose in a hospital and he's been that way for 6 years from time to time I fly down there and visit him but now I'm moving there and how do I know all these thing well I hacked it's the way I do reach about where I'm going to live I like to have a action plan before hand unlike who justs walks in and hopes for the best hopes for fools is what I say and I sick with that to this very day anyways you probably want to know who I am by now after my ramble so here ai go. I am Rosalineth Lily Hale Argent and yeah that's all.

A.N Chris and Victoria are not her real parents just Allison's real parents and Lisons is Allison


	3. Chapter 2

To see the outfits go to my polyvore account janiesthoughtsrevive

cgi/collection?id=6050776


	4. First Day Of School

Rosalineth's P.O.V.  
Have you ever heard the saying you don't get to choose your family so be picky with your friends? Well if your answer is no than you probably live in La, La Land but if it's yes then congrats you live in what I like to call reality. And it is horrible that's why someone created fantasies for us as a exit root from the messed up shiz called reality. And do you want to know what my reality is? Well let me tell you because at first it may sound fantastic but then it will sound sad. But let's start at oh I know the first day of school.

" Wakey, wakey Lis it's time to go to, I don't want to be late for the first day of school." But Lisons didn't budge. " Don't make me get mom. No, still nothing find how bout I'll just get some hot water? Still nothing find try this on for a size. Ha!" And I poured a whole bucket of cold water on Lis she shot out of bed like a speeding bullet after that then yelled " Rosalineth Lily Hale Argent are you pleased?" So I wised crack wholeheartedly " Yes! Now take a shower, put on some clothes and makeup. Of course I'll grab Posie and bring us to school now move, move, move." For a second she sat there but then I grabbed my water gun filled with hot water shot her with it and she moved faster than the flash himself Barry Alan would tots envy her speed. As Lisons showered I picked out her clothes and makeup Than picked out my two outfits for the day one for school and one for after school than made breakfast well she got ready we ate together than I got Posie ready that's my car my motorcycle named Rosie together their Rosie Posie oh and Lisons car is Cam. Anyways Lis washed the dishes then we headed for school.

" See now we're late Lis you just had to wash the dishes didn't you." I said with a playful glare. As I finished my sentence she put a hand up to notify me that mom was calling. " Hey mom yeah me and Nethy are at school and are find yeah I have everything oh wait I forgot the pen well we're going in now bye." Well Lis was talking to mom I was mocking mom or at least how I think she was doing well she was talked. Then Lisons and I walked into the school. We got our schedules and turns out we have all but 2 classes together where Lis has french I have italian. Where she has Art I have latin but otherwise that we see each other a lot throughout the day how cool is that? Super cool right? Yeah it is. So because I'm me I did a little hacking into the school database police database and basically anything to learn about the important things about Beacon Hills And here's what I found out there's a sheriff his name is John Stilinski. He has a son whose name I can't pronounce so I did a little more digging found out he goes by Stiles. Stiles has a best friend whose name is Scott McCall. Scott has asthma and his mother is a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial her name is Melissa McCall. Next I did a Little bit of recon on the Popular kids First up is Jackson Whittemore he is what all the boys want to be and all the girls want to have Captain of the 3 time winning lacrosse team and the swim team I would tell you more but I don't want to. And his girlfriend miss perfect perfect Lydia Martin she acts dimwitted but is almost as smart as me I just have 5 points more on my GPA. And then there's Danny Mahealani He's cute, nice, sweet, goalie for the lacrosse team and GAY how do I know this well let's just add this one up to I found him on Facebook curse the world why oh and he's also Jackson's best friend and Lydia's friend so I never stood a chance anyway yeah now I'm sad but hey at least the sheriff's kids cute to right. OH and I found out that The Argents found me in the woods like 3 hours after I was born see I always knew I was adopted well since I turned twelve and learn how to hack hacked into to my birth recorders and saw I was adopted I've been waiting for them to tell me but they haven't so I'm just acting like I don't know anything. Anyway I would have done some recon on my teachers but my dad caught me by that point so that's all I have. *Sigh* Now me and Allison are standing outside of our english classroom and we come in our introduced to the class take our seats I was going to sit in front of Scott but he was staring at Lis so I sat behind Stiles and might I add he is way cuter in person that picture I saw did no justice he should call up his dad on whoever took that pic. As class went by I started to think about what makeup I was going to put on after school well taking notes and thinking about what contacts I was going to put on cause right now I was wearing my lime green glasses with my hair in ponytail with red dress with black and white stripes at the top with a red jacket black tights that fade into red with red flats and bag and my mahogany glasses and clear lip gloss oh and my reddish pink handbag but before I could finish thinking about what color makeup I should put on the bell rang time for my next class.

After my last class I was heading to Lisons' locker to tell her my plans for the afternoon when I bumped into someone and my stuff and glasses drop on the floor. " I'm so so. so sorry I should watch where I'm going " I said forgetting to breath the guy helps me pick up my stuff then he picks up my glasses and says " you seem to look like you don't need these" and passes me my glasses and I tell him " It's for seeing from far away my contacts are for everything else and sorry again." He smiles and replies " It's ok. I didn't catch your name." So I wised cracked him and said " well that's because I didn't give see you around Isaac." And I walked away as he said " that's not fair." for those of you who are wondering how I know his name he's on the lacrosse team it wasn't hard to find anyway I found Lis at her locker with Jackson and Lydia but I didn't and said " hey Lis so I'm going to change can you please pass my contacts and boots the blue ones please." she passes them and I say " so I'm going to go to the hospital and I'm guess you're going to lacrosse try outs so I'll be there 20 minutes after it starts and then I'll drop you home in Posie and I'll do what I got to do good? Great see you whenever bye sissy." I say as I walk into the girl's washroom and change.

Allison's P.O.V.  
As Lineth walked away Lydia asked " if she has contacts why does she wear glasses?" "Well She has two sets of outfits one for school and one for after school so she spits up between glasses and contacts and hair up or down so basicly ones nerdy and one's a little more open you'll see" and as I said that the bathroom door opened Neth came out wearing her green high heel boots with booty shorts and a belly top her hair was kind of in her face and down with a green bow in it at the side and kind of in her face but she look really pretty she had on green jewelry to match and purple makeup everyone was staring at her and she waved bye to me and walked to Posie her Favourite car hopped in and drove off well it was playing "Love Sick" by Emily Osment. Then Jackson said " wow she's hotter than you" Lydia thought he was talking about me so she let it slide but he was talking about her and everyone who heard knew it to.

Rosalineth's P.O.V.  
I drove to the hospital went to Peter's door but now I just can't seem to get the nerve to open it but at some point I open it now I'm sitting down staring at him my dad and I don't know what to say so I said " hey daddy I'm all grown up now I'm no longer a little princess I'm not even pretty enough to be a princess anymore. I guess you probably want to know what I've been up to well the Argents still haven't told me I'm adopted they think I still think a]Alisson my twin but I know better we look nothing alike I have blood red hair and she is a brunet I have blue brown eyes and her's are just brown but beside that I guess we act alike and never really got into fights with each other oh and she's way more pretty than me that's why she always get so much and you're probably wondering how I knew you were here well I did a little bit of hacking and found you here so yeah I'm awesome like but I have to go I'll visit again soon bye daddy." And I kissed the corner of his head opened the door and left.

Back at school I saw Allison and went to go sit with her. " Mind if I sit Here Lissons?" " Of course not. hey by any chance do you know who that kid in the goal is?" " Why yes I do Lis his name is Scott McCall." " Oh thanks" then she turned to Lydia and said "he's good" after that I just tuned out then Lis tapped my shoulder and said " it's time to go" so we walked to Posie but then someone pull my arm I saw it was Isaac and said " what can I do for you Ice?" " Well for starters your name, seconds how you know my name and the main course a dinner date?" " Rosalineth say wrong and I will kill you. I found it well doing research on the school plus your on the lacrosse team it's not that hard. Give me a time and place and I'll see." His eyes went wide and he asked " what happen to the glasses" " I'm wearing contacts and don't ask me why not just wear contacts all day because I have a thing I've done everyday since middle school and I don't want to change it now." " Okay so Lydia's have a party on Friday we could go to dinner first then the party or we could just go to dinner if that's not your scene." " We'll do want ever you want so surprise me and I'll see you tomorrow Ice I have to go get my sister then my car" I walked away and saw Lis standing by Posie and on the way home in Lis' car I call him Cam Lis hit a dog so we brought her to the vet's and look who's there Scott McCall I let Lis tell him what happen and I go wait in the car.

Me and Isaac were having fun at the party when I saw Scott walk away from Lisons I tell Isaac that I have to go home then I bumped into stiles and said " oh great it's you where is your werewolf of a friend going?" he just brings me along with but I follow along behind him in Posie. We get to Scott's house and at that moment I tuned out till someone started shaking me and said " how do you know about Scott does Allison know or anyone else are you the one who bit him do you know who bit him are you evil because in the movies the hot girls are evil not that you're hot I mean you are and- and I'll just let you talk." I was blushing so hard right then and there but anyways I said "All the signs were there. No. No. No. Maybe. And no. Also I'm no where near hot." his eyes widened as if no one has ever done what I just did

Stiles' P.O.V.

I just fell out of love with Lydia and in Love with Rosalineth because she understood every word of my ramble and doesn't know how hot she is and sweet and kind oh and smart to. I better say something " well you better get home and check on Allison Then I'll see you on Monday."

Rosalineth's P.O.V.

If you think reality is better than fantasy than you're one of three things. One you think you're in love but you are most likely mistaken. Two you are hopelessly in love and everything is perfect but if everything is perfect then something is secretly wrong. And the third and final thing is you are simply ignorant oblivious blind in an sense not literally because blind people see the line sometimes more clearly than those of us with sight and if you are number three well let me tell you now the line a blur to you so you try to fix or you run for the hills. Once again not literally but you have an escape ace always up your sleeve.

AN: Well Please read and review and give a big thanks to lonely writer girl for helping me out.


	5. You Really Are My Daughter

Rosalineth's P.O.V.

There is an saying "There always more than meets the eye." But most people don't learn till it's too late. Me on the other hand I learn it a little too early so I tend to expect it. Well I usually do but not today for some strange reason I felt I knew everything and nothing would surprise.

I ran to Scott and Stiles when I see Scott about to turn They were in the locker Room when Scott was about to kill Stiles so I get my wolfsbane blade ready but Stiles sprays him with the fire hose. I saw Isaac and said "Hey hot stuff how about you and I go somewhere?" "Why so you can leave me to go somewhere with Stilinski." "What are you talking abou- oh, oh about no that was me asking Stiles where Scott was because he left Lis at the party than I told Scott off it but I guess I did the same thing to you didn't I? How about I meet you in the graveyard when you go there for work I'll bring you dinner and we can even make-out a little if you like how does that sound?" I said in my sexy voice "How'd you know where I work?" "I know a lot things about you Isaac like how you're just stalling even though you're going to say yes." "Right again Li so see at 12?" "I like that Li it works. 11?" "Fine." and he kissed me sweetly on my lips before walking away. I walked out the school hopped on Rosie she's my motorcycle well my favourite one anyways I have three and two cars one car is Posie the other one is the one I share with Allison but Lis also has Cam so I guess that last car is more if we want to show off. Oh and the rest of my bikes one's a motocross and the other one is a mountain bike all of which I bought with my own money.

So now I'm heading to the hospital to see my dad when I see Stiles confess his love to Lydia wait no that he use to love her but someone beat her he's probably talking about Lissons. Turn out she was on the phone I felt bad for Stiles so I tapped him on the shoulder and said "Give it time." Before walking away Stiles stood frozen.

Stiles' P.O.V.

Once again amazed by her kindness I ran after her so I could thank her "Hey Rosalineth wait." She stopped and turned around just in time for me to bump into her I was about to fall on her but I turned us both in mid-fall and she fell on me and when I hit the ground with her our lips connected about two seconds we kissed and I swear to god it was the best two seconds of my life. I can't wait to tell Scott about it. As she disconnected our lips sadly she got up and start to ramble "Oh my gosh darn it. I should've warned you I was going to stop! I'm so sorry Stiles are you okay? You look okay. Do you need help? I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you if you'll let me I feel really bad a you saved me from being crushed by you. Not your fat. No you just look like you would be a little more than I can handle cause your tall and, and. And I'm going to stop talking sorry. Sorry about my rambling." "It's okay and I happen to find your rambling very cute I just wanted to say thank you for back there. Well I better find Scott." "Tell him I said hi and no problem Mr. I-hate-my-first-name-so-I-make-everyone-call-me-Stiles Stilinski!" And she walked away to wherever she was going and I went to Scott with a smile on my face as soon as I got to him he ask "Were you just flirting with Rosalineth? What about your love for Lydia" "Who" Scott pointed and I said "Oh her my love died" "So you were flirting with her?" "I never said that." "So you weren't?" "I never said that either. Now were they the same scent?" "Yes." "You sure?" "Yes. Which means we have proof he killed the girl."

Rosalineth's P.O.V.

"Hey guess what I learned that somebody kill your niece and she's in this hospital it must be killing you because you can smell her blood but that's not what's killing you it's the G.U.I.L.T." He stopped faking and turned to me "You really are my daughter. How'd you know about all that and me? You couldn't of hacked all the information. There would still be whole you would have to fill." "Oh but daddy that's where you're wrong for It was the police report then the lab report I did on the body then I just checked the cameras which caught you leaving and I looked at all the cameras that would of caught you till you reached out of view in the direction of the woods of course after I got all the proof I need to know it was you I got rid of every piece of it so the Argents can't get you." "You are your father's daughter. So why do you smell like two different boy?" "One I'm kind of dating and the other was an accident." "How do you accidentally kiss someone? Because I would love to know. Come on share with your daddy my princess." "How do you accidentally kill someone? Because I would love to know. Come on share with your princess daddy." "Touché. Now come here and give me a hug." He stood up and I ran to him and hugged him "I missed you" I cried into his shoulder as we hugged glad that I wore waterproof makeup all the time. He rubbed my back well saying "It okay my little princess it's okay." "Oh come on I'm not even little and I can't be that short." "Well." "You're a horrible father! Do you know that?" "you don't mean that princess or else you wouldn't be here. And you know I'm right Rosie." "Why are you have an conversation with my bike?" "You named your bike Rosie?" "Hell yeah just so I can use that line to. I got to go but I will see you soon. Bye daddy." I kissed him on the corner of his head then left well he was chuckling .

Peter's P.O.V.

She knew so why pretend and it makes things a lot more easier knowing my daughter doesn't care that I killed my niece but I was mad about one thing. Well two things actually but one more than the other. She thought that Allison was prettier than her and my princess is the best look thing ever she's pretty enough to be an succubus. And I'm not just saying that because I'm her dad no it's true and it makes me wonder when she changes for the first time what is she going to be? And the second thing is she smelled like my new beta friend and I don't know if he's the one who's kind a dating my princess.

Rosalineth's P.O.V.

I parked Rosie to the side when I saw Christopher hit Scott with his car but Scott a werewolf lucky bastard. I can't wait till I change I already found a spot that I could go to day or night and no one would be able to find if I don't want them to now I just have to wait for it to happen. I go inside and wait for when I have to get ready for my date with Isaac.

Time for my date I put what I made for me and Is in a basket sneaked out the house rolled Rosie out the parking lot and down a few blocks then drove her to the graveyard.

I parked Rosie and I saw Is so to scare him I grabbed the basket the ran up behind him and jump on his back before he could say anything I jumped down turned him around and kissed him he put one hand on my hip and the other in my hair pulling me closer. I put one hand on his neck and one in his hair. He traced my bottom lip with his tough as to ask for entrance I didn't open my mouth wanting to see what he would do. And grabbed my ass so I gasped then moan when he deepened the kiss. At some point between grabbing my ass and deepening the kiss Isaac lifted me up off the ground and had me pinned on something. His hand were still on my ass so I had to say as I pulled away "Feeling little bit gutsy are we?" He had an worried kind of look in his eyes so I said "Don't worry I like it." To reassure him. Before he could go for another kiss I said "We should eat the food I made or else I would have made it for nothing and we don't want that do we?" "No we don't. So what's on the menu?" "Well since I can actually cook we have shrimp alfredo some mashed potatoes my homemade macaroni pie and my oh so infamous homemade apple crumble. You don't have to eat everything but I think you should try the pie." And surprisingly that was the first thing he tried. And he loved it he was moaning after he tried it then he tried everything else I laughed at him as he said "You are an amazing cook don't ever give that up please." as we finished eat we start putting some things in the basket and when we are completely done and put away all the stuff I check the time and said "We have time to continue where we left off." He looks at me confused for a second but then Isaac got it. He leans in fast and captures my lips with his but pulls away and to ask "How much time" "15 minutes maybe more." "Well the-" "Just shut up and kiss me." And he did as told. With his hand on the back of my neck and the other on my waist but under my shirt he pressed his lips hard on mine. He licked my bottom lip again and once again I denied him entrance and I expected him to grab my ass again but this time he just pulled away and he got up and started walking I got up to of course and walked up to him and said "Hey that's no-" but he cut me off by kissing me he tricked me and I didn't care too much though. This time he had his tough in my mouth and started to have his way with me he grabbed my ass and lifted me up had me against a tree. I moaned in his mouth which he then removed and placed on my neck by now I was an horny mess but the alarm went of telling us our 15 minutes was up meaning I have to sneak back in the house and Isaac had to go back to work so with one last peck he let me down sadly and I went to pick up the basket. As I was standing up straight Isaac wrapped his arms around me and said "See you at school Li." He let me go and I replied "yeah see you Is." And walked off to Rosie. Got home without an problem and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

Isaac's P.O.V.

After I finished working I went home without an worry in the world. I was on top of it in fact I had not one problem. And I went peacefully to sleep. I dreamed of the red headed beauty. My red headed beauty and I intend to keep that way.

Rosalineth's P.O.V.

I think at the end of the day everyone learns the lesson there's more than meets the eye. I know I did today again for sure.


	6. I Am Anything But Your Little Girl

Rosalineth's P.O.V.

Some people have family sayings like 'family above all' but in both my family with the Argent's we have an code 'we hunt those who hunt us' and I think that we need to change that code because last time I checked the with amount of moving around we do it's more like someone dies in a weird way we go and kill it and kind of find that wrong scratch that I find that very wrong we are breaking an code we came up with and no one want to admit it that's probably why Chris hasn't told us about werewolves and hunters too keep us away from the fault of our ancestor mistakes too keep us protect from the evils of hunting to keep our hands clean of bad no matter if it's good or bad too not leave us scared with the stains of sin that might one day come back and haunt no kill us I think Chris wanted to keep us as pure as we could be and that's why he didn't tell us.

"So you killed her?" Stiles asks as the boys head into school. "You killed who" I asked "I had a dream about almost killing Alison but woke up before I found out I kill her or not. I've never had a dream like that before when I woke up I was sweaty and couldn't breathe." and then Stiles and I said at the same time "I've had a dream like that before." and Stiles continue the topic by saying "I've had one just yesterday about a certain girl who's caught my eye." what I did notice was he was looking at me "Stiles no one wants to hear about what you wish Lydia would do too you." "Who said anything about her." that's what shocked me and the fact Scott walked off and we didn't notice "But you're head over heels in love with her." "No I was now I'm interested in someone ten times more beautiful five times more smart and twenty times more classy." he said with a wide smile I wonder if he's talking about Lis probably not "So who's this girl then she sound amazing." " trust me she is she's-." "Li hi." "Is hai" and he walked up and pecked my lips. "Well I'm going to find Scott." "Wait you never told me who the amazing girl who caught your eye is." "I'll tell you another day." and he left without that big cheeky smile he just had then Is said "It's you." "What's me?'' "The amazing girl who caught his eye it's you." "What makes you say that?" "Tell me what he said about her." As we walk I said "He said she's "ten times more beautiful five times more smart and twenty times more classy." I'm only smarter than her so it can't be me." "But you are ten times more beautiful and you definitely are more classy than Lydia." " Your opinion doesn't count you're my boyfriend that makes you bias." "I'm your boyfriend now?" "Yes you are." and we take our seats in the classroom. All through class I could help but think about how Issy thought It was me "Stiles' amazing girl" I have to admit yes I am smarter than Lydia and I do have more class I'm not prettier than her Lissons is though but to be honest she's not that smarter or more classy I got all the class in the family. Maybe It's May-Annabella she me and her have the same amount of points on our IQ she's pretty and she's classy and she just started school here as well but me and her are as close as sisters. As I finished up my thought's the bell rang time for lunch "Hey Issy I'm going to eat lunch with " "Who?" "May-Annabella." "Oh well you two girls have fun see you later." "Bye Issy." I walked to May's Locker too she her talking to Lydia "Hey ya Maya." "Must you do that every time you greet me Rosie-Posie." she said with her posh british accent. "Well how else do you suppose I so my love for you May-Annabella?" I say with an posh british accent to mock her "Well a hug would do just fine Rosalineth." "Get over here." and we hugged Mayabella is like my sister. We met on the first day of school and me and her got along super well and she also adopted like me and we look more like sister then me and Alison do we both have red hair her hair is more straighter than mine and has natural brown streaks. I have brown eyes with blue circles around them and she has blue eyes with brown circles around them. And we have almost the same facial features if I didn't know better I would say we were twins we even have the same birthday but I'm fifthteen minutes older than her I checked as we pulled away we heard someone clear their throat "Oh hi Lydia." "Hi Rosalineth. I was just going to invite Maya too sit with me for lunch would you like to join?" "I would but I don't like eating lunch with a lot people but if you want to go Mayabella then go for it I'll just sit with Isaac." "I think I'll pass Lydia maybe next time." and Lydia sent me a look then walked me and May walked too our table I say "Why do you talk too her she's nothing more then a mean girl and you nice and smart. You should be smart enough to know that she's nothing but bad news." "Like you're any better ." "Hey that's fair aodpted mom a psychopath. For all I know you could be one to and you're just trying to get me to join you." This was an ongoing joke between us we both know about the supernatural so we had no problem joking about our messed up adopted parents her mom is really cool though she lives in a small town away from here called Mystic Falls and sent Mayabella here to meet her real father and to protect her she had an whole mansion built here for her with about 4 maids of Maya's choosing it's hard to believe that Mayabella hasn't become spoiled. She's the nicest and most humble and modest person I know but she has an dark side she's almost as deadly as me and we teach each other different fighting tactics and stuff whenever I go over too her house. And her mom made her some cool handguns that don't use bullets she had an witch spell them so they use emotions as bullets instead and the more danger you're in the more lethal the blow it's really cool she's calls them Amare and Odite which is Latin for Love and Hate but it sounds better in latin. "So are you coming with me to the hospital today or do you have some reason why you won't go today." "No I'll go with you today I've got nothing to do after school anyway." she said as we finish up our lunch.

After I changed I saw Mayabella waiting for me at Posie ready to go. We hopped in and drove to the hospital

We walked into daddy's room and I said "It's just me and my friend May-A-" he cut off and said "May-Annabella. She told me you were coming to town but I didn't think so soon." "Who told you I was coming." "Your adopted mother. Rosalineth meet your twin sister May-Annabella." And at the same time me and Mayabella said "We're sister awesome." and then I continue off with "Do we have any other siblings or is it just the two of us?" "You guys have another sister but she had a different mother and my sister took away the memories of her from me but she would be the same age as you two." May-Annabella, dad and I talked for awhile and then me and Mayabella went to go to her house on our way out we bumped into Scott and I say "Scott how do you keep bumping into people shouldn't you have super werewolf reflexes now that you're one." "You can't say stuff like that out loud." "Don't panic Scottikins Mayabella already knows about you." "You told her." "No of course not she already knew about the supernatural and figured it out herself." "Oh I guess that's okay as long as you don't kill me or tell anyone it's fine." "Alright." and with that Mayabella walked away because she had go anyway "Hey Scott where you off too in such a rush?" "Derek's." oh the infamous Derek that I have not yet met "Hey mine if I tag along then ?" "Ah sure."

I listen too Scott and Derek's talking till Derek says "No you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her." and me being who I am came out and said "Thank so much captain obvious we totally didn't know now did we Scott anyway to speed this up can you just help out a little bit it's not like it's going to kill now is it Der-bear." "Don't call me that. What's she doing here Scott." "She wanted to meet you for some odd reason." "Sorry how rude of me I'm Rosalineth Lily Hale Argent." "Why is your middle name Hale don't the Argent's hate the Hale's?" asked Scott "Yeah they do but I just happen to be born on a very special day isn't that right Der-bear." I gave Derek a to make sure he knew exactly who I am

I was getting ready to go back to the Hale house too talk too Derek. When I get there I see Scott and Derek fighting so I wait for them to finish and Scott too leave. "Way too put on an show Der-bear." I clapped sarcastically "You know the only reason I'm letting you slide with that because are part of what little family I have left Rosie" "Don't call me that. Oh come on Derek you know it's not that bad of an nickname." "So do I get to meet the other twin

or do I just get the female Stiles?" "Haha but I am not an female Stiles and yes you will get too meet May-Annabella but I'm not bring her to meet you you're more than capable of doing that by yourself. So why won't you tell Scott about anchors and all the other werewolf self control things." "Because he hasn't ask for my help with control so I won't teach him it." after chatting with Derek some more I decided that I should probably get going so we bid our goodbyes and I went home. On the way out I felt like I was being watched and saw a figure I walked towards it know it was my dad and said "How is it I don't have supernatural senses but I always know when you're around?" he was in his alpha form so he did talk back but he looked at me with an I don't know kind of look and I left.

Chris thought us as pure as ever but what Chris doesn't know is my hands have been stained with sins for a long time and that I am not pure and that he is too soon see me for what I really am and not for what he hopes I am he is soon to see the devil's glint in my eyes and he is soon going too wish I was an hunter instead of the monster I have become he is soon going to know that I'm anything but his little girl.


	7. Chapter 4

**The Truth Doesn't Set Us Free It just Traps You Deeper In A Maze Of Lies**

 **Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

 _Dreams do are they really dreams or are they real life and is real life the dream. No better question why when someone lies they do it for the most stupid things like when Kate came into town Chris said she had some car trouble but really she had some werewolf trouble to bad he didn't kill her right there and then it would've saved a lot of time._

I hear Lis and Kate talking and I hear Kate say she needed an jumpstart when dad said flat tire.

At school I hear Stiles talking to Scott about living through him and I say "If you want details you could always ask me she does tell me everything and I could alway use someone to rant to and you could stop annoying Scottikins" "I will take you up on that offer beautiful."

I see Derek talking too Jackson and I go and intervene after he pushes Jackson into a locker "Hey Jackson. HI D are you looking for Scott to tell him about the the extra practice you have with him this week or are you going to move it because you look sick dear old cousin of mine" I say as we walk away from Jackson I notice Derek was listening to someone so I stop walking and then the bell rang and Derek started to walk away I guessed to go to Scott so I went to Posie and went home.

When I got home no one was there so I went upstairs to my room took a book off my bookshelf and grabbed my phone and headphones and went back downstairs to the living room I was listening to my reading mix which full of Ruelle and Digital Daggers songs. I was reading The Nine Lives Of Chloe King. I got a text from Stiles saying he's bored so I call and say

 **Phone call starts**

 _-Oh come on Der-bear can't be that boring Stiles_

 _-Well he is and he's dying in my car_

 _-Well if he dies I'll help you get ride of his body and clean your car_

I heard Derek say "Stop flirting" on the other line and my dad and Kate come in and I say

 _-I'll talk to you later Stiles and I'll come and help you out._

 **Phone call ends**

When I hang up Kate asked "Who's Stiles?"

"That's none of your business" I snapped "Why do you always give me the cold shoulder?" "Why did you burn down the Hale family?" "How do you know about that?" "I as so know about werewolves and hunters and that I'm adopted but doesn't mean I'm going to tell you how I know it." "Hey dad how was your day." "It's been good sweetheart." dad walks away and goes toward the basement as Kate yells something.

As Scott hands the last bag too my dad. Dad tells Scott something and then Kate say some crap and Scott staying for dinner so I say "Well Scott can take my place at the table than because I'm not staying for this awkward dinner I'm going to go help Stiles bye Scottikins Bye Lis Mum Dad see you later." With that I hopped on Rosie to meet Stiles I text to ask him where to meet him he says the vets so I head there. When I get there I see Stiles helping Derek inside and they haven't noticed me so I sneak behind Stiles and say "So what are you planning to do with Der-bear." "ahhh don't do that." he dropped Derek and looked at me like he was surprised with my choice of outfit and him and Derek said "What are you wearing?!" "Oh this is nothing just an last minute put together. Anyway Stiles my eyes are up here." I say catching him checking me out but he doesn't seem to care because his reply was "Oh I know where your pretty blue eyes are beautiful." and I realized Stiles was getting a little too confident so I say "Stiles don't forget I have a boyfriend and you have your amazing girl."

 **Stiles' P.O.V.**

"Stiles don't forget I have a boyfriend and you have your amazing girl." she just had to remind about Isaac and as she walked towards Derek I say "She's you." I look forward only to see Derek giving me a look oh shit he heard that we go inside and she asked me where the washroom is and I pointed out to her as she left Derek looked at me and said "You like her oh that just-" I cut him off and say " Shut up okay I don't need to hear from you. What the Hell is your last resort anyways." and as if it was perfectly planned she came back in and said "Cutting off his arm he got shot in so the infection would no longer be there and hopefully won't kill him and if he heals properly he won't bleed to death in an dog hospital. You know Derek I would want you to be put down too soon you still have yet to meet May-Annabella." I look back at Derek too see him throwing up black blood and he finished getting his arm ready to be chopped off and said "Do it now"

 **Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

"Do it now" as soon as Derek said that I left for the washroom again to puke it's not that body parts and stuff like that make me sick but the way Derek smells does it's really bad and I can't take it anymore I walk back out there and Scott was saying something about going too my dad Derek said something about all Argent's being evil and Lis was next and Scottikins had to do the what about her card and the her in this case just happens to be yup you guessed it me. "I'm adopted by the Argent's. I'm actually Der-bear's cousin so does that answer your question Scottikins." I said as cold as ever. And than Scott said something about the Argent's being nicer than Der-bear and Derek said he was going to show Scott how nice the Argent's are. But first he asked "Are you coming? It is your dad after all." I just shook my head yes and waved bye to Stiles who still seemed to be processing the information he just received.

At the hospital I didn't bother waiting for Derek I went up too see May-Annabella there talking with dad and I say "Derek's coming." and they finish up their conversation. And dad tells me thanks for the warning. May-Annabella was about to leave but i tell her to stay I go too daddy and say "Sorry I didn't come to visit you yesterday but I was busy with School." I kiss his cheek and Mayabella kisses the other as Derek and Scott walked in we sit on the bed and hug each other because I haven't seen her all day so I say "Where were you all day? Wait don't tell you been here all day haven't you wow and you didn't even invite me." she knew I was joking around and I knew she just wanted to spend sometime alone. Than the nurse came in and she saw us and said "Hello girls you should go home your father will be fine."

 **May-Annabella's P.O.V.**

"Hello girls you should go home your father will be fine."

As soon as we left I said goodbye to Nethy and I turned to Derek and I say "Oh hello I'm May-Annabella please to make your acquaintance

Derek." "Why did you say like that." "It's called being polite which I heard your not so I guess you wouldn't know anything about it now that I think about it." and with that I turn on my heels and walked home

 **Chris' P.O.V.**

At home we finish talking about the plan to get to the alpha and Kate told me that Rosalineth knew everything and that I should probably talk to her about. And as if timed perfectly Rosalineth walked through the front door "Rosalineth can you come here?" she walked over and said "Kate told you that I knew right. And you want to know why I never talked to you about well that's simple I knew why you did you didn't want too put me in danger by telling me about the supernatural and you just didn't want me too hate me when I found out I was adopted don't worry the only person I hate is Kate and your father so I'm going to bed good night Chris see you in the morning." that girl is too smart for own good.

 **Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

 _The good it would've done if Kate died today too bad she didn't but that dream will come true another that wish will she the light and the lie that is Kate Argent will come out and the truth will shine through so why do people lie about stupid things well it's because it's part of some bigger ploy they are hiding something bigger and are trying to get you off track of the really big lie now the big lie can be good or bad but don't get your hopes up because it is usually bad very, very bad. And the truth doesn't set us free it just traps us deeper in a maze of lies_


	8. I'm Deadly But It Doesn't Stop There

May-Annabella's P.O.V.

 _Everyone knows looks are deceiving but that doesn't someone from judging a book it's cover now does it but why is that you see beautiful and you think she's not smart and she can't do anything but when you get to know this beautiful girl she turns out the exact opposite of that and when you see a boy on a sports team you think he's a jerk now he could be a jerk or he could be the sweetest guy you could ever meet. And those are just the main ones there many more but I have a good one when you look at me you see a shy girl or a bookworm with a pretty face when really I'm more than that I'm deadly and it does stop there loves._

I walked into the video store with Nethy and when we got in we saw Jackson walking towards a ladder than when we see him jump back Li ask "Jackson what's over there?"

I slowly start to pull at my gun when I see Jackson running but as soon as I saw what he was running from I pushed it back into place knowing that it was dad and just acted scared.

After the whole movie store thing the cops came and started questioning me and Neth the sheriff came to me first "Hi miss?" Taylor. May-Annabella Taylor." "Your name a mouth full mind if I just call you May." "No I don't mind at all sheriff." "So May what happen tonight?" "Well me and Rosalineth went to go pick a movie out for our movie night at my house and as soon as we walk through the door we see Jackson walking towards a ladder then he leaped back and looked kind of panic so I started pulling out my taser but then I saw what it was knowing that I most likely wouldn't get close to an animal of that size I pushed the taser back in my pocket and me and Li started backing up hoping that the animal wouldn't hurt anyone else luckily it didn't. Is there anything else you need sheriff." "No not really I'm just curios. How are you so calm about this any other person would be freaking out." "Well my mother told me if I'm ever in a bad position I need to be calm as possible so I can get myself out of it and not do something stupid like if I tried to taser it I don't know what the outcome would of been." "One more question would please be friends with my son he could use a level head kid like you in his life." "I would mind being friends with Stiles he's a good guy." "You're an angel May." And he went off to talk to Li.

Rosalineth's P.O.V.

Stiles walked up to me and ask " Are you okay? Are you going to the hospital? What did the alpha look like do you remember did he touch you?" "Stiles relax I'm fine. No. Really black. And no. Is there anything else you want to because I think your dad needs to question me Stiles." "Um no that's it." "Don't worry Stiles your concern is appreciated." And I kiss on the cheek "You're an very good friend Stiles. Could you check on Mayabelle for me." He nodded "Thanks." And he walked off "So Sheriff what do you need to know?" "May told me what happen but could describe the animal and it seems you can." "Well like I told Stiles It was really Black and It was also big looked kind of like a wolf but wolves are not that big it was standing on two legs there are not a lot of animals that can do that so when you're looking for the animal I hope this narrow down the search. Oh and it was fast and really strong and when it killed that guy it was more like an personal kill then a random kill it went for his throat with his teeth and did it really nastily if it was an random kill it would of just slash the throat once and maybe eat a kidney or something." "So you think it was a animal look for revenge against someone who hurt it." "No I think someone is taking wolves and selling them but some escape and kill people because they have it out for anything that walks on two legs." "That would explain the wolf hairs on the first body. You're a pretty smart girl to smart to be friends with my son." "Not really Stiles is really smart guy to. So anything else Sheriff." "No you can go." And with that I walked towards Mayabelle and we made our way home.

May-Annabella's P.O.V.

At home me and Rosalineth were talking about what we told the cops "You told them that you thought someone was smuggling wolves and some wolves escape and is out for revenge wow and I thought my mom could get people off a trail but you just proved me wrong." "Well now I'm hurt my little Belle I thought I would alway be best in your eyes." "Mum you're here. What are you doing here." "Just came to visit see how Peter was doing maybe meet my Daughter twin and give her this." She pulled out one of the swords she had made it was the sister sword to hers but did something totally different I don't what though she never told me that much. "Hi Rosalineth I'm Ava Belle's Adopted mom." "Hi ." "Call me mom or Ava if you don't want to after all you are Belle's sister. So anyways I have this for you it's like the sword version Amore It won't kill with one hit but if you hit in the right place it will hurt badly oh and if you kill a person with the sword you would have control over their dead body like puppet to puppeteer so think you should only kill strong enemies with the sword." "I think I will thanks for the sword what it's called?" "You get to name it." Dominum pupa." "Puppet Master nice choice putting it in Latin. Here." She passes Rosalineth the sword and said "Say form state 2." Rosalineth did and the sword turned into two swords. "The form state you started out with was 12 the most powerful state you so I think you should keep at 2 most of the time." "Okay got it." "Now me and you are going to fight. But you can't let me cut you with my sword or else you die. Rules you have to kill me to end the fight or live to the end of the playlist. Don't worry there are only three songs and if you do die I'll bring you back to life " Rosalineth looked at me and said to mom "You're on Ava."

Rosalineth's P.O.V.

"You're on Ava." I say louder I should have Ava grabs her sword and says "This is P.I.G. Percusserit interficere gladio he is the brother sword too yours mines is an one hit kill type of weapon and yours is a flexible type of weapon meaning mine can't change like yours and yours can't cut someone on the finger and it kills them in two seconds." "That's good to know. What type is Mayabelle's?" "Her weapon is an flexible type but since it's a gun if she shoots in the right spot it would be one hit kill. Now Belle play the song." the first song that played was whose side are you on Ruelle. As the song started I got into ready position waiting for her to attack first since she is stronger than me she goes for an basic strike and I use my left sword and kicked her right leg she went off balance so I swung my right sword but because of her quick reflexes she was able to move out of the way she got back to her feet as I see a hair that my sword cut off fall telling me that she was a little bit slow when it came to depending on her reflexes putting that in to count with my next move I attacked first I faked an basic strike with my right and used my left to cut her leg and then kicked the same leg making our speed somewhat even since she's faster than me she swung her sword and I blocked it with my left she kept swing until I had to use both swords to block her attacks at that very moment I wished I could teleport kind of like the chesire cat in Alice in wonderland I felt a spark go through my body and I smirked kicked the leg that I cut lowered my swords I disappeared then reappeared right behind her instead of taking the chance to end knowing that she would probably block it I cut her arm and decreased her speed when she swung her sword. The song changed to no easy way out by Digital Daggers. I took my new found powers and smirked lower my swords like I did the first time and I ended up on her right she turned around to me but it was too late I cut her and teleported behind her again throw my left sword at her and it hit her in the gut I said "Form state twelve." and the sword disappeared and the one in my hand turned into one big one I teleported and stabbed her in the heart and she died for five seconds and came back to life and said "You did a good job and you unlocked your powers as well." Powers? "Wait what power." asked Mayabelle "Well Belle Rosalineth is a Genitor or Constitutor the girl version she has the ability to create a supernatural creature or turn herself or someone else into one. Well you my little Belle are a hybrid between a witch and a succubus making you both somewhat unstoppable but that's a lesson for another time right now you got to sleep I'll tell you more the weekend." But before we left Mayabelle just had to know "Does this mean we're more powerful than your hybrid boyfriend?" "He's not my boyfriend." Ava snapped at Mayabelle "And yes you are more powerful than Niklaus." "Does he know that." "Yes actually he does know. Now off to bed the pair of you we are going birthday shopping in the morning." Oh yeah our birthday on monday I completely forgot.

The next morning we got up and went birthday shopping just like mom said yeah I'm calling her mom now somehow she convinced to anyway we are at the mall and we see Jackson and for some reason Mayabelle goes up to I go to stop but mom stopped me and said "He has potential." at that moment I didn't understand what she meant but in the future I'm sure I would of hoped it was Jackson instead of someone else.

May-Annabella's P.O.V.

I saw Jackson and decided to ask him how he was I tapped him on the shoulder and said "Hey Jackson how's your head?" "It find Belle. But is that really what you came over for." "No I thought maybe you join my mom, Li, and I shopping since you're here by yourself?" Surprisingly he said yes. We walk back to mom and Li and she says "Hi I'm Ava Belle's mom." "Nice to meet you I'm Ja-" "Jackson yes I know and please call me Ava I hate feeling old." "Okay Ava so what are you shopping for anyways." Rosalineth and I said at the same time " Our birthday." and I continue "It's on Monday so mom is taking us shopping so we can't have the party ready in time." "So you guys just happen to have the same birthday and look somewhat alike I hate to ask this but Rosa-" "Yes I'm adopted I'm not stupid Jackson I know what you're hinting at. And yes we are sisters." Rosalineth snapped at Jackson and walked away.

Well in the food court Jackson and I were talking about sports mainly swimming I told Jackson I could probably swim circles around him even though he's captain of the swim team. "Oh really care to prove it Belle." "I dare to prove it Jacky." He was going to say something but we bumped into one of Lydia's who's name I can't remember and she said "Jackson what are you doing here with her." He was going to say something but I beat him to it "First her has a name and it's May-Annabella. Second if you have to ask what we're doing then you're stupid we're obviously talking and shopping. And third can you get your fat arse out of the way people are trying to walk but can't do that with your arse blocking half the walk way thank you very much." and with that I pull him toward Li and mom. "I could of handle that you know you didn't have to do that for me." he says with a smile. "I didn't I did it for me I just really don't like bitches and stupid people it's something I can't handle." "You just could take the thank you." "No." we laugh and finished our food.

We were getting ready to leave the mall when Jackson gave us a box said it was a early birthday present and then we split ways.

First thing I did when I woke up Monday morning was open my present from Jackson. It was a green circle shaped locket with an gold butterfly with little diamonds on it. I put the locket to the side and picked up the note he left it said 'Butterflies are hard to come by as much as a Smart, beautiful, and kind girl is to so you treasure it til it's no longer there.' I had a strong feeling he didn't come up with that all by himself.

Rosalineth's P.O.V.

First thing I did when I woke up Monday morning was text Mayabelle happy birthday then I open Jackson's present for me it was a ring that looked like a sword with blood on the end and I loved it. He must of saw me looking at it in the mall but I think he got it for me for something else besides my birthday. I walk towards Alison's room and say "Happy birthday Lisson!" "Happy birthday Neth. So what are your plan for today?" "Well I was planning on just doing something with M.A.B. and than we just go to the party she and I were planning for our birthday. Why did you want to do something with me?" usually Alison didn't like doing anything for our birthday because. Well she never told me but I do plan stuff for us but she never comes so this year I just planned something for Mayabelle and I. "No I was just wondering if you had plans so I know where not to be when the party started." she lied to me Lis never lies to me even if my life was in danger but I guess she wants me to have my fun. "Liar." "What?" "You do want to do something with me admit it." "Fine I was thinking you and do a dinner for our birthday but since you have plans I'll do something with Scott." " Alright but if you change you're mine I'm always one call away." "You're not funny." she states deadly straight "I know I know I'm hilarious and don't forget to actually tell Scotty-boy it's our birthday oh and if you see Stiles tell him I said hi." "You know I think Stiles has a crush on you and not an small one like an huge bigger than a school crush type of crush." "You know Isaac said something like that too but I think you're both wrong anyways Stiles has this amazing girl he's after and I'll tell you It's not me." "Oh then who is this amazing girl then?" "I don't know her name I just know she's more beautiful more smarter and more classy than Lydia and that's all I know." "She sounds like you to me." "Can't be I may be smarter than Lydia and maybe more classy but beautiful I am not personally I believe it to be M.A.B." "Why is that?" "Well M.A.B. is beautiful, smart, and classy so why not." "I guess you have this all thought out and the only person who can convince you're "Stiles amazing girl" is Stiles isn't it?" "Well yeah but even if he tells me I would have a hard time believing him." As I walked out of Lis room after sneaking her present under her pillow I went to Stiles house you're probably wondering why well Mom(Ava) wanted me to drop something off there so I doing it now.

I get there and knock on the door and Stiles opens it "Oh hi Rosalineth. What are you doing here? Not that I mind you being here you can come over anytime you-. You know what I'll let you talk." "I'm here because Mayabella's mom Ava asked me to give this to your dad. Can I come in?" "Sure." "Thanks Stiles." I give him a smile and open my mouth to ask where his dad is but he beat me to it "He's in the kitchen." I flash him one more smile and walked towards the where I think the kitchen is when I'm almost at the doorway Stiles says "You're going the wrong way ." "Well then show me the way." He offered me his arm and brought me to the kitchen. We walk in arm in arm and I say "Hi Sheriff." "Hi again Rosalineth what brings you here." "Well Maya's mom Ava said I should give this to you since me and Stiles are friends." And I give him a box with I don't know what in it. "Thanks Rosalineth." "No problem Sheriff. Oh and one more thing Sheriff What's Stiles first name?" I look at Stiles he was shocked that I asked that. "Well Rosalineth It's-" but Stiles interrupts his dad and says "None of your business now time to go Rosie." "Come on Stiles I'm going to find out at some point." "I bet you 50 bucks and me being your slave for three of your own choosing that you won't find out my first name." "Oh really well I bet 200 bucks and I'll be your Slave for a whole year." "Well you really think you can win this." "I know I can win this Stilinski." At this point we were really close to each other faces even with our height differences "Well than the bet ends the day after the winter formal at 9:00 am deal." "Deal but I have one question are you named after in your family?" "Yeah my grandfather." "Thanks Stiles can't wait to win." "You're going to lose just be prepared when I crush your lovely little heart in my hands." "Oh Stiles I know everyone should have dreams even unrealistically pathetic ones but that one is just so unrealistically pathetic it's hits a new level." And with that I walked out the house.

Stiles' P.O.V.

As Rosie walked out the Kitchen my dad asked me "Were you just flirting Stiles with a good looking, smart, and well behavioured girl." "Are you saying that I can't flirt with girls like her." "Stiles I didn't even know were able to talk to girl so when a girl like that walks into our house and you're flirting with her like it's a everyday thing I have the right to be shocked." "I'm going to school now I've had enough of discouraging at home time to get it at school." "Stiles you still never answer my question." "Yes I was flirting now can I go." "Yeah go too school kiddo." And I left preparing myself for whatever werewolf drama awaits me."

May-Annabella's P.O.V.

"So what did Jackson give you?" I asked Nethy and She showed me her ring "So what did he get you?" And I showed her my pendant it had an picture of me and Neth on one side and the other it was a picture of Jeremy, Markus, and I on the other. "That's me and you but who's cutey one and two?" asked Neth "Oh the one on the right is Jeremy I fancied him when I lived in Mystic Falls and on the left is Markus me and him were best friends but we had a little falling out and he attacked Jeremy because of it and we never had time to fix things between us because I moved here." It's hard remembering Markus because I broke his heart and because I did that not only did I ruin our friendship but I also endanger Jeremy. "If you don't mind me asking what was you and Markus fighting about." "Well Markus only befriended me to spite his dad and I knew that so certain thing he said I never took seriously but on the way I guess at some point threw our friendship he fell in love with me and my head was always in Jeremy land so I didn't notice so when he told me he was in love with me I didn't take him seriously I thought he was just doing it to really push his dad off a cliff so when I told him I didn't believe him and even if I did what would you like me to do about he said he want to know if I loved him and when I told him no he asked if I could ever love him and when I told him I don't know He had a Psychotic break and tried to murder Jeremy because thought the only reason I couldn't love him was because I fancied Jeremy." "So you were stuck in a love triangle with your bestfriend and your crush wow and I thought you were little miss perfect no drama in your life ever but I was wrong you're a devil in disguise. Bad to the bone. The wicked bitch of the west. I'm out of jokes so you have to laugh." I was already laughing she really knew how to make me feel better anyways we walk to my locker and when I open it balloons start flying out and one says 'Happy Birthday M.A.B.' so I know it was Nethy who put them in my locker. "So when did you do this?" "The same time you did mine." "Of course." I look in my locker again seeing red box in it that says 'Love from Rosie' "Does this mean I can call you Rosie from now on?" "No I just want it too be short." "I'm calling you Rosie." I open the box and inside of it was an bracelet with two guns and angel wings with an heart in the middle and on the inside it had good twin written on it. I look at her and said "I am the good twin thanks for noticing it." And we walk to her locker where her balloons and present is. When Neth open her locker Balloons pop out saying 'Happy Birthday Nethy' and she finds the White box with the sword bracelet it had angel wings and a snake wrapping around it with a red heart in the center and on the back it said 'Bad Twin' she gave me a grateful smile and we headed off to class.

After School instead of going to the hospital with Rosie I go to see Derek but when I get there the hunters are also there I walk to the door when I hear someone say "I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." I walk in and say "None of the above love since you have orders not to kill him Kate." she turns and looks at me and says to Derek "Who's this Derek?" "Well how rude of me I'm May-Annabella Derek's cousin I would say nice to meet you but you're the bitch who put my father in a coma but I won't kill you since I'm the good Twin but I'd advise you to leave now before I change my mind in 5. 4. 3. 2.-" "Don't worry we're leaving I wouldn't want you to send Ava on me." And with that she and her lakies left "So hunters aren't scared of me but when my little cousin come they scatter like rats way to deflate a guy." "Oh Derek do you want help picking up whatever pieces are left of your pride and ego." "I thought you were the good twin." "I am after all If it was Lineth she would of killed of them and left them for you to clean up the mess." "What's with that she hates hunters but carries wolfbane weapons and she no trust for anyone outside of her circle of family." "Well I don't about the whole trust thing she's got going on but the anti-hunter hunter thing is more for protection if there is ever a rogue werewolf about anyways none of the weapons she carries with wolfsbane on them can actually kill a werewolf just weaken them." "So you're saying that her weapons without wolfsbane can?" "Yeah they can so can mines but hers is more deadly in an sense." "Why is that?" "I would tell you Der-bear but then I would kill you straight after." "Fine how about you tell me who the alpha is?" "Won't tell you that either." "So you know who it is." "Yes and the Alpha is not a threat to us in any way." "What do you mean the alpha not a threat it going around killing people." "I never said it's not a threat I just said it's not a threat to us." "And who exactly is us." "Me, you, and Nethy." "So what someone else survived the fire." "It doesn't if someone else survived the fire Derek it just the matter at hand is not threat to us but that doesn't mean we help the alpha get revenge it just means we don't have to worry about so stay on the task at hand and help Scott be in better control of his wolf side or else the alpha will be a threat to him and I'm sure you don't want that." "I don't but I want to know who is the alpha a threat to?" "Anyone who was involved in the fire and the Argents more Kate and Allison." "Why Allison?" "She's just like Kate she just doesn't know it yet no one does but an handful of people and Kate's one of them and she's going to use that to her advantage when the final fight begins." "And how do you know all this?" "I'm smart and I have every possible move that anyone can make mapped out and from the moves already made I know which path everyone is going to take so now all I have to do is watch from the sidelines with Nethy until we have to make our move in this game of chess." "So what you two are the king and queen and everyone else is the pond." "It's more like you're the pieces and were the players." "You really know how to make a person feel used don't you." "That was nothing I've made someone feel bad enough to have a psychotic break anyways I came here to save your arse now that's done I've places to go people to see and things to do." and with that I walked out of the house

Rosalineth's P.O.V.

I was with Stiles looking at the police records for the Hale fire when Stiles asked me "Why are you here aren't you supposed to be doing something for your birthday or I don't know out killing werewolves?" "I'm here to help but if you're going to be like that then I'll just leave Stiles." "It's not that I don't want your help it's just I don't want to ruin your birthday with my best friend's problem." "Stiles you're not ruining my birthday if you were I would have told you by now. If anything trying to solve this alpha problem made my birthday kind of fun but you were right I still have a lot too for my party on friday. Oh and for that killing werewolf comment." I hit Stiles in the back of his head "How dare think of making a joke about something as big as murder." Yes I have killed werewolves but hey he doesn't need to know that. Stiles laughs for a moment then looks at me with a cheeky that flattens as soon as it appears "Stiles what's wrong?" "Nothing. You should spend your birthday with Isaac I have to leave anyways for the parent teacher thing." I look him in the eye and see that he's not going to tell going to tell me so I take my things and go to the graveyard.

I went to the graveyard with a cake and macaroni pie I set up well I wait for Isaac. Well I was setting up I felt arms wrap around me "Hi." I say as I turn around "Hi Li. So you brought more of your amazing cooking." "Yep and I also brought cake." "Why'd you do that." "Well it's my birthday today and I thought why not bring cake so as a french woman once said 'Let them eat cake.'' And I open the box to show Isaac the strawberry shot cake. "Shouldn't I be the one bring cake? After all it is your birthday." "But you wouldn't know what type of cake to bring me." "I guess you're right but I always have next year." "That's if you make it to next year." "Well I hope I do." I lean closer to him and say "I hope you do too." And I go in for the kiss I totally forgot about the food as me and Isaac get into an full blown make out session. After what seemed like hours but really was half an hour we finally broke apart. "I think that was the best birthday present I got today." "Well let me reassure you so that you know it is the best birtday present you got." and we had another make out but it was cut short by the ringing of my phone by the ringtone I could tell it was Ava

Starts Phone Call

-Hi mom.

-Hi Rosalineth.

-So what do you need.

-I wanted to know what time you're coming over so I know when to step up for Friday.

-4 should be fine.

-Okay oh and I think you should eat the cake before it goes bad.

-How did yo-

-I know everything dearie.

Ends Phone Call

I look at Isaac and say "We should probably eat the cake." "Or we cou-" But I cut him off and said "If you say it I won't get to blow out my candles." He looks at me and says "Then let's eat your cake."

After Is and I ate our cake I got ready to go home when my phone rang.

Starts Phone Call

-Stiles you better have a real good reason for calling me right now.

-My dad's in the hospital and I'm avoiding Scott because of reasons and I just really don't want to be alone.

-Oh my god Stiles is your dad okay.

-He was hit by a car but he'll leave lucky for me.

-Okay well I'll see you at the hospital.

Ends Phone Call

I turn to Isaac and say "See you tomorrow Is" I gave him a peck on the lips and he says "Why are you going to the hospital?" "Stiles' dad got hurt and he and Scott got into a fight. He needs a friend and the sheriff was really helpful to me when I was attacked at the movie store and so was Stiles." "That's because he has a crush on you." "It doesn't matter why he did it's just the fact I have a favor to repay and I'm doing it so could you not be jealous any ways you have no reason to because you're my boyfriend and Stiles isn't." He grabbed my hips and kissed me again and says "Well maybe I just need more reminding." "I have a favor to reimburse so another time Issy." He sighed and let me go and with that I left for the hospital

At the hospital I see Stiles and walk up to him "Stiles." I stopped not knowing what to say to him. He looks at me and said "You didn't have to come." "I know but when I hear that this amazing guy I know needs a Robin to his Batman I suit up and come to the rescue." He laughs and I feel Scott watching us I look at him when Stiles says "I needed that. But I'm no Batman." "In my eyes you are." "How." "You're smart, resourceful, a fighter, and you're loyal. To me you're the perfect Batman and I'm here to be your trusty girl Robin Carrie Kelley." We laugh again and Scott left. "I gonna go to the loo be back in a bit." I walked towards my dad's room and walked in. "You got the sheriff hurt." "I'm sorry Princess but why does that matter?" "I'm his son friend and right I'm stuck in this horrid hospital because I actually care about other people's feelings." "No you care about Stiles there's a difference you have some sort of feelings for Stiles where to the point it clouds your judgement." I had no response to that so I glared at my father and said "Goodnight." and left the room I went back to where Stiles was and saw he was sleeping so I sat in the chair next to him and started to drift off myself when I heard him say "You don't have to stay." "I know but I want to." And with that I fell asleep.

May-Annabella's P.O.V.

 _In life it's kill or be killed no middle ground and when someone you love gets hurt it turns you into something dark and scary that only you can tame so when you become that deadly beast it doesn't stop there._


	9. I Don't KNow What It Feels Like

**Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

 _I have a short list of beliefs that consist of two things. God and the supernatural. I use too only believe in the supernatural but then I met Ava so now those are my only beliefs. I once believed in love but I was 6 now I just think of love as something in my head so I never had a boyfriend and after I turned 7 I stopped telling Victoria and Chris I loved them and when they asked 'Why?' I told them that. 'Love isn't real it's just a thing in our heads.' and they asked me. 'Who told me that?' my answer was simply 'No one it's just I watch how everyone acts when think they're in love and I see parents who think they are in love do bad things too each other and my friend at school said that her mommy loves her daddy but when they get into fights her mommy brings other men to her house. So I just came to the conclusion that love isn't real.' Now you might think it's weird for a grade 2 to be talking like that but let me burst your bubble because I was in grade 5 but my mom and dad didn't want me in middle school so when we moved again I was in grade 3 with Lis._

I was at Stiles making him breakfast since his dad was still in the hospital we were having pancake homemade style. Stiles was eating when I asked him "Stiles how does it feel to be in love." he looked at me and said "Why are you asking me I'm sure you fell in love with with one of your many boyfriends." "No Isaac is my first boyfriend and my first kiss unless you count what happen at the the hospital then that would make you my first kiss." Stiles dropped the cup in his hand and it smashed on the floor "Oh my god I-i-i. Maybe we should change the topic." "Fine. Why are you and Scooter not talking." "When you're in love you always think about the person hoping that you can always see them smile and happy and that you can be yourself around them. And you're always making up reasons to be with them. When you're in love you fight for the person when they think it's not worth fighting for. You don't stop fight till you find something better or you learn it's just not worth fighting. And when you love someone you never give up on them." he says looking at me as if no I'm just being silly. "Why did you want to know?" he asked me "I don't believe in love so I don't know what it feels like and I was thinking about talking too Is about it before he drops the I love you bomb on me so I thought why not asks you about it first since you spent years being in love with lydia but my question is why'd you stop?" he looked me in the eye like he was trying to see what was behind them but stopped and said "My amazing girl." "Who is she?" "A girl worth fighting for." "Wow Stilinski that tells me so much about her." "We should get to school." "Yeah we should get you to your amazing girl." I swear I heard him say she's already here but I let him slide.

At school I saw Lisons but walked the other way to M.A.B since she was ignoring me I'll ignore her. I turn the corner and bump into someone I look and see green eyes with blue circles. Red hair like mine and was a little taller than me. "Oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay." he asked me "Yeah I'm fine. I'm Rosalineth Lily Hale Argent." "I'm Marcellyon Aster Venus." I put my hand out to shake his and when I shake his hand I feel a shock but I know he didn't. "You have really nice eyes." I tell him "Yeah they're rare like yours." "My dad tells me I get it from my mother the blue circles around my eye the brown is from my dad's side my sister she has the opposite as me she has our mom's eyes and an brown circle from our dad. Where did you yours from?" "The green is from my dad's side and the blue is from my mom." "Really that's cool looks like we have something in common." "Yeah it looks like we do." "Well I have to get to class but after school if you don't have plans would you like to hang out with my adopted sister my real sister and I?" "I would love to Rosie." "Please don't call me Rosie Marcel call Lineth." "Than don't call me Marcel Li call me Lyon." "Fine. Bye Ly(It Sounds like Lie)." "Bye Li(It sounds like Lee)." I continue walking to M.A.B. When I get there M.A.B. looks at me and said "Who's he?" "Marcellyon Aster Venus. I invited him to hang-out with us after school he seems cool and we could use an guy in our little red headed group so I thought why not. Oh and he has green eyes with blue circle around them." I tell her as we walk to class. Right when we are at the door she says "That's rare like supernaturally rare." "I know."

During my free period I went to the lacrosse field there I found Scott and Stiles but I felt someone else behind me I turned around and said "Hi Ly." and I saw Ly getting ready to scare me. "How'd you know I was behind you?" Ly asked me. "I felt someone behind me but it wasn't familiar enough to be anyone but you." "So where's your sister?" "Well my adopted sister is somewhere I don't know I'm kind of ignoring her at the moment but M.A.B. my real sister is under us reading she's kind of shy." M.A.B. took offence to that and said "Hey there is nothing wrong with being shy and I'm only under here for the shade it makes it easier to read so don't go tell lies nethy." Ly looked down and said in a posh british accent to make fun of M.A.B. "Isn't it rude to not look at person when you talk to them." M.A.B. got up looked at Ly with a glare and said "You two are something else. It was bad when she did and even worse now that you are too. Anyway I'm May-Annabella Lilac Taylor. You must be Marcellyon my sister new best friend by the looks of it." I took that as the perfect time to cut into the conversation and said "Ly if I didn't know any better I would say Mayann is jealous." his reply was "I think she is Li." He turns to M.A.B. and says "La are you jealous?" Ly, La, and Li. That's not bad. M.A.B. looked at him and said "Lyon I'm not jealous and nice touch with the nickname. So what are we now the three L's." We all looked at eachother and said at the same time "Why not." If dad told me we had a brother I would think Ly was it but he said that we only have another sister unless he was lying which I think he was we have a brother. Ly and M.A.B. look at me and said at the same time "Why would he lie about that." I was confused because I didn't say that out loud. "Wait you didn't." they said at the same time again. I thought 'No.' and they thought 'This is weird.' 'I think it's cool we could and no one would know what we're talking about.' but M.A.B. thought 'We could do that anyways we both speak artik Latin.' 'I meant all three of us not just you and me M.A.B.' then Ly thought 'I can speak artik Latin too so this is totally useless.' then I said out loud "Way to ruin my fun. But if we do ever talk to each other in our heads and someone watching us we should probably pretend to sign and not real sign language just in case someone knows it." then I turn to Ly and ask "Why do you know artik Latin." "Regular Latin was too easy." "How high is your IQ." he leaned in and whispered in my ear the number. My eyes went wide "That's twenty points higher than mine." "Well maybe I'm meant to be the brain of the three of us." "That leaves-" but the bell rang so I didn't get to finish my sentence Ly and I had science but La had another free period.

 **May-Annabella's P.O.V.**

I was sitting down on my locker texting Jeremy when Jackson sits down next to me. "Thanks for the birthday gift it was beautiful. But you can't buy friends Jackson." He looks at me and says "It was more an sorry for being jerk present." "I don't believe you mean it." "Well when you become a team captain and then some new kid comes and steals the spotlight most of your apologies wouldn't sound like you mean it either." "Jackson where were you when your teacher told you there is no I in team." "But there is a me Maybie." "Was that a joke that just came out your mouth and it wasn't a insult." "I can make jokes." "Yeah and pigs can fly." "You must really hate me." "I don't hate you I don't waste my time hating people. But I don't exactly like you either. You're a bully and you're one without a reason." "I have a reason ." "And that is?" "Since my parents told me I was adopted I always have this need to please everyone around me and be the best because-." "Your real parents aren't around so you do it thinking it pleases them." he nodded and said "Who you texting." "My friend Jeremy." "About what?" "This guy who acts like a jerk but is really a great guy." he looks up at me and smiles when the bell rang.

 **Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

M.A.B. and I were in Economics when the coach was picking on Scott about last night's reading when Scottikins started to get mad and slowly was beginning to change but when Lis grabbed his hand under the desk he started to calm down.

After class I follow Stiles to see how he was doing when I got close to him I heard Scott say "You mean because I love her." and Stiles not caring much just said "Exactly." well Scott was living in the moment and kept saying "I love her." I got tired of it and said "Scott you have other things to think about so stop rubbing in the fact that you can love someone one and listen to whatever idea Stiles has right now or else I'll deal with you myself." with that I brush past Scott and walk away. I was about an good distance away from Scott when someone grabbed my arm I turned to see Isaac I smile and say "Hey Is." but he was frowning and said "Why'd you blow up on Scott like that?" "It was just. I didn't mean to but he was rubbing in that he was in love with Ali and it reminded me that I could never have that." "What do you mean Li?" "Isaac I don't believe in love and I haven't for a long time and because of that I'm not sure I'm even able to and it makes everything hard for me." "What you never fell in love with one of your other boyfriends?" "Issy you're my first boyfriend." I said with a sheepish smile. He was shocked for a second but then all the shock left his face and turned into a smirk. "Does that means I'm also your first kiss." "Well if I don't count the accident at the hospital." "What happen at the hospital." "Well I did something to cheer up Stiles the day of our second date and went to see my dad." "What happen to your dad." "My dad has been in a coma for 6 years now." "But I saw your dad he shot the mountain lion." "I'm adopted things happen when My siblings and I was born and I ended up going missing Chris found me and adopted me even though they had Lis and my other two siblings were separated between my mom and dad. Mom kept my brother but my dad gave my sister to a friend of his because he wanted the best for her. Anyways back to the hospital story. Stiles was running towards me and I turned around but he stopped to late. He would of fell on me if he hadn't turned us around I ended up falling on him and our lips connected for a second at the most." "Well I guess I can't be your first everything. So you're a triplet?" "Yep." "Do you know where the other two are?" As he said that I felt two people behind me. "Right now they're behind me." he looked around me to see M.A.B. and Ly and Ly said "Lilac how does Lily do that?" mocking her accent but M.A.B. ignored it and said "I don't know Aster. Lily how do you do it?" I turn to them and say "Hi Ly. Hi La." they waved and Ly said "Who's the boy toy." "My boyfriend Isaac. Isaac this is my brother Marcellyon." "Wait La I thought you said that s-" M.A. his mouth and said "It's one sided at the moment." "Oh."

 **Stiles' P.O.V.**

I was about to tell Scott my plan when he asked "What was that about?" I didn't want too lose Rosie's trust so I told him "Don't worry about it has nothing to do with you or I." "Who are you and what did you do with Stiles?" "Hey I am Stiles." "No you're not. Stiles is in love with Lydia you're not. Stiles doesn't know how to mind his own business it how I got bit but you do so who are you?" "Do you want my help because if you continue this I swear to god that this will be the last conversation we ever have." "Okay I'll stop." I turn to walk to the parking lot and he follows me.

 **Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

After Ly does what any good brother would do and threats my boyfriend he walks to his car with May so they can drive to her house. I kissed Is on the cheek said "See you later."

I was driving to hospital before I go to May's. When I got there I went straight to his room and saw Derek there. "Why are you here?" he asked me I look at him and ask "Did you know I was an triplet?" "No one was suppose to tell you." "I just met my brother who's here with my mother and no one thinks to say 'hey maybe we should tell the kids they have siblings but no wait maybe we should let them find out by themselves.'." "So you came here to yell at him." "Yes I came to yell at the bastard in a coma now leave before I yell at you instead." and like he was the flash himself he left in an second. As soon as Derek left my dad said "You're so much like your mother she would said the exact same thing. So is your mom really in town or was that payback for lying." he said as he grabbed a cup of water "She's really here."

 **Peter's P.O.V.**

 _Flashback_

 _I've been sitting in this chair for a year and not one visit from Laura I would think she would stop by once but nope she didn't care. I heard the doorknob turn and when it open there was an scent but it was my nurse I heard the person mumble some type spell when they finished I could feel all my body part right away I said the first thing that came to mind "You know I still love you. I never stopped Annabeth." "Peter I can't trust you with my heart." I looked at the floor and said "I know but that doesn't mean I won't try to get back." I got out of my chair with my signature smirk on my lips grabbed my waist pulled her closer and kissed my surprise she kissed me back. We were having a moment but it was ruined by the knock on the door and then a little walked in saying "Mom you said you would be long." "I know Lyon. Why don't you come in and sit." I looked at the little boy he was my son no doubt about it he had my looks but her hair and he got a blue circle around from her being a Siren but he got green eyes like Derek. He takes a seat in the wheelchair and starts playing with it. "You shouldn't play with that." I told him but being a child he says "Why not?" "Because I said so." "Well you're not my dad so it doesn't matter what you say." "Actually I am your dad so it does." He looks at his mom and she nods silently telling him it's true but he didn't care he said "Well you're a bastard as my mom likes to call you and I don't listen to bastards." I look at Annabeth and say "I'm a bastard yes but you still love me so that makes you a-" but she cut me off and said "Get up Marcellyon." "Ma mamma." he said in Italian "Ora." She told him in the same language. "Va bene mamma."_

 _End of flashback_

Rosie was done yell at me and I asked "Is your mom still hot?" "I haven't seen her yet." "Is your brother still a brat?" "I don't think so." "You feel better now?" "Yeah. Can you tell me why now?" "Your mom came to see me 5 years ago to tell me about a vision she had about the three of you and so she told me that we had to keep you apart for as long as possible or keep your powers inactive so her vision does start until you guys are ready. But you and Lyon activated your powers." "Ly activated his powers." "Yeah his powers activate on his 16 birthday. Yours when you think you're in danger. And Mayabelle's when she has her first kiss which hasn't happened yet because guys aren't going out of control. But you should be able to see through each other eyes and speak telepathically and maybe you can share your power with them." "What do you mean?" "Well you have the power to create powers and give it to someone else and since you share a three way bond with your siblings-" "I can change myself and them into anything we want it would be like we all have my power but I'm really in control." "Yeah exactly." "Ly said he's not a brat you're just a lying bastard." "You should go I have things to do." "Aright father." "Come here Princess." She came hugged me and left.

 **Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

As soon as I got to May's I went straight to the training room where Mom, Ly, M.A.B. and a guy named Lucien was. "Sorry I took so long but curiosity got the best of me." And than Lucien said "Have you ever the saying curiosity killed the cat." "Good I'm not Aster then isn't it. Rosalineth. The pleasure yours I'm sure. Now I would love to know what I missed because unlike kitty here I don't eavesdrop." "Telepathically eavesdrop if we're going to be technical." Ly said with a smug smirk I just flipped him the bird and looked at mom. "I was about to give him this." She was holding a sword it was shorter than mine but thicker and the handle was shaped like a snake's head. I look at Ly and said "What's it called?" "Magister eques." "You are really self centered Master knight my ass." "I dare you to prove me wrong." he said taking the sword. "Challenge accepted." I grabbed my sword from it's case and said "State form 10." And my sword turned into a long one with a snake's head like Ly's. I was ready to fight so now it's Ly's turn. He yelled "Magister eques!" an bright light was around him and then he was covered in armor. "Oh this is going to be fun." I said I thought WITCH and whispered a boundary spell around us. "Are you sure Li I might really hurt you to prove a point." "No you won't." "Alright if you say so." The whole of his body was covered in armor so I had to be smart about things, He had a big lance so I also had to try not to get hit in important areas. I thought ICE ELEMENTAL and added ice layers on the top of my blade then I added ice on the floor and made my shoe into ice skates. It should give me the advantage I skate towards him and strike his chest he stumbles because of the ice but doesn't have any other affects so on top of my ice powers I added in teleportation and teleported behind him grabbed his lance covered it in ice and threw it at him he caught it and I kicked it into his chest he fell on the floor and his armor was gone I took my sword and placed it under his chin. I used my sword to raise his chin and said "I declare thy the loser of this challenge and as proof of my victory I shall take this." I held up fifty bucks from his wallet. "How'd you beat me?" he asked confused. "I just looked for all your weak spots and as soon as I found them I took advantage before you could react." "Smart Rosalineth but why'd you use ice?" asked mom "It felt more natural to choose ice over everything else I've always been more of a Icy person anyways. Now I have somewhere to be. Bye."

 **May-Annabella's P.O.V.**

After Nethy left I said "Well that put you in your place." Aster looked up and at me and said "You think you can beat me too?" "No you have the power advantage since I haven't activated mines yet so you would kill me. But when I do then maybe I'll stand a chance against you but I don't want to overestimate it. So all in all I would always be the least powerful." I look at my to confirm it and she nodded her head. "Well It's a good thing that you're a perfect shot then or else we would be in trouble. Now let's see how perfect." He used Magi to bring out his armor and I combined Odite and Amor to make them bigger and practice shooting at Aster in all his weak spots so we know where they are and he can defend better against it. Well practising I heard Lucien say "Rosalineth doesn't she remind you of someone?" He asked mom and moms reply was "Yeah she reminds me of me when I first felt the power of creation I felt unstoppable but then I learned that it drains a lot of energy and I should always eat after using that power that's why the only thing I created was Genitors so they are able to handle it more than me." and then I as soon as they finished talking about it I mentally sent the conversation to Nethy or at least I tried to but I think she was to out of reach for me since until I have my first kiss I'm human.

 **Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

I left so I could go check on Stiles' dad at the hospital since he's doing something with Scott and Derek I was driving into the parking when I heard a growl knowing it was most likely Scott I walked into the hospital and straight to the sheriff's room "Hey Sheriff." "Hi Rosalineth. Where's Stiles?" "What my company not good enough for you?" I giggle and say "He's with Scooter asked me to check up on you well him and Scottikins take care there problems and fix their bromance." "Well thanks for doing that for him it was nice of you." "It was on my way anyways so it was nothing." "Where you off to then?" "I have a date with Isaac." "Lahey?" "Yep." "Well have fun just not too much okay." "Okay. Bye Sheriff." "Bye Rosalineth." "You can call me Rose Sheriff." "And you can call me Noah or Mr. Stilinski Rose." "Okay bye." He waved and I left for my date with Issy.

I got to the graveyard and saw Is this time I didn't have a picnic basket "Hey Issy." "Hi." he said with a smile then said "So I was thinking since I'm not gonna hear a I love you from you because you don't know what it is and what it feels like. I'm gonna teach what it is until you do love me." "So when do classes start?" I said stepping closer to him. "In fifteen minutes Ms. Argent or should I start calling you ." " actually it was what my last name would of been so ." "Well this lesson will be postponed for another 15 minutes." and I lean up and kiss him. I push back because I start to feel dizzy and then everything goes black.

 **Isaac's P.O.V.**

Li was about to hit the ground but I caught she's pretty light so I could hold her all the way to her car I got in after I found her keys in her back pocket and drove to the hospital with the best of my abilities.

When We finally made it to the hospital I carried her inside and saw and said "She fainted can you do something?" She look at me and said "Yeah I can. What's her name?" "Rosalineth Lily Hale Argent." "Wow that's a mouth full okay I'll take her and get an doctor don't worry she should be fine. You can go wait in the room over there."

I've been waiting for thirty minutes when Mr. and Mrs. Argent came in he started yelling about wanting to know where his daughter was and Mrs. Argent was trying to calm him down. Ms. McCall came out and told me that Li was asking for me. So I followed her with Mr. argent behind me And Ms. Argent talking to the doctor. I walked into her room and she was perfectly fine. "Hi Li." "Issy good you're here I was getting bored." I walked to her bedside and said "So I'm only a means of entertainment?" she looked me in the eye and said "No you're my hero." and she pulls my head down and kisses me which was quickly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Oh aaah um hi dad?" he glared at me and then looked at her and said "Something you want to tell me Rosalineth." "Nope nothing. Nada. El zippo." he glares at Li and she sighs "Dad meet my boyfriend. Boyfriend meet my dad." He looked at me and then her again and said "Does Boyfriend have a name?" She said "Nope." Well I at the same time said "Isaac." she looked at me and whined "Issy." with an cute little pout. Mr. Argent then asked "You brought her here." "Yeah I did." his eyes soften and he said "Thank you Isaac." "No problem Mr. Argent." I turned to Li and said "So why'd you faint?" "I don't eat enough food for my body to have enough energy to handle my after school activities so I fainted. I just need to eat more that's all Issy I didn't mean to worry you." "It's okay but sadly I have to get back to work so see at school.?" "Yeah see you at school." as soon as I left I heard her dad say "I thought you don't believe in love?" and I heard her reply "I don't but he's starting to change my view of it." and I continued walking with a smile on my face

 **Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

As soon as Isaac left My dad said "I thought you don't believe in love?" "I don't but he's starting to change my view of it." "Well should I be thanking him then?" "Yes you should." after a few minutes of random chatter the Sheriff walked in. "Hi Mr. Stilinski." "Hi Rose how are you Melissa told me you fainted on your date." "I'm fine Mr. Stilinski I just need to eat more." "Well I'll tell Stiles to make sure you do." "You don't have to do that." "And you didn't have to come here and visit everyday or make Stiles breakfast in the morning either it's the least I could do." My dad looked at me shocked he didn't ever ask me where I went early in the morning because he trust me so to find out I've been going to the Sheriff's house just to make his son breakfast for no reason what so ever is a big shock to him. Not because of who I did it for but because I did it for no reason. The sheriff looked at my dad and said "You raised a good daughter." He looked at me and smiled and said "Yeah I did." and the sheriff left. "So that's why you leave early in the morning to make the Sheriff's son breakfast." "Yeah Stiles is my friend and him and Scott got into a little fight he needed a friend so that's what I was doing being a friend and he loves my cooking always talking about how good it is gives my ego a well need boost." "Well your mom, Alison, and I like your cooking to." "Dad Stiles was in a time of need." "We are in a time of need to the need of your cooking." "Dad that's totally different Stiles only has his dad and you have me, mom, and Alison." "So you pity Stiles?" "No it's nothing like that I'm just being a good friend to him there's nothing more and nothing less to it he was hurt and broken and I decided to help him pick up the pieces because that's what a good friend does and that's what I am an good friend." "I think there's more to it I think you have feelings for Stiles beside friendship and that because you're with Isaac you don't want to admit it but you made your choice." "Yes I have so we shouldn't have this conversation again should we." "Oh we are gonna have this conversation again just in a different circumstance." "If you say so."

 _Like I said I have a short list of beliefs and love isn't one of them and because of that I don't know what it feels like and I'm not sure I ever will but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings I do I just have one less than most human and I'm okay with that. I don't know what it feels like but that doesn't mean it's the end of the world._


	10. Do You Want To Live Forever

**Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

 _I was always fascinated by the thought of immortality. I don't why but I know it wasn't because you would live forever it was more because you would see the world evolve and change you would see how mankind would change. And I guess that's what fascinated me._

I just got home from the hospital and I was going straight to my room about to call Isaac when I look at the message on my phone from Stiles. I dropped on my bed and then I listen to the voicemail Stiles sent me. "Um hey Rosie I guess you're sleeping or something since you're not answering your phone I just wanted to let you know that me and Scott are trapped at school with the Alpha and Derek is. Umm Derek is dead the Alpha killed him." When he said that my heart broke and I played the next voicemail. "Hey Rosie I know you probably don't want to talk to me or anyone right now but Me, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson are trapped I need you to get my dad or someone to help us. I know you might be upset but I really need your help." I was about to play the last voicemail when I heard a tap on my window. I open it to find Stiles I pulled him inside and said "I just checked my phone I'm so sorry I was in the hospital because I fainted on my date with Isaac I just got home I was just about to play your last voicemail. If I knew I would have told your dad when I saw him at the hospital Stiles I'm so so so sorry." "It's okay. I'm fine and so is everyone else well everyone except-" I cut him off with my crying and I just stayed there with Stiles crying on his chest for a good five minutes then I stopped and said "You should be with Scott." "But I want to be here for you you just lost someone and you shouldn't be alone." "I won't be alone I have Lis. Now go to your lost puppy he gonna need you and maybe a bottle of Jack." I joked "Did you just tell me to go get drunk with Scott?" "Yes I did is there an problem?" "No." "Then go Stiles." He walked over to the window and said "Don't miss me too much." "I won't miss you at all i don't know what made you think I would." "You would miss me. Wanna know why." "Why?" "Because you are secretly in love with me." I laughed at him and said "What proof do you have of that." "You didn't say no." and I realized what he just did I sticked my head out of the window as he was making his escape and said "Well played Stilinski this point goes to you but I will get the next one." "Whatever you say Rosie." "I can't wait til you're my servant for an whole month Mischief Stilinski." he stopped and looked at me wide eyed and I said "I know it's not your real name but I'm close I can tell by your reaction." "You're still not gonna get it Rosie." "You're gonna eat those words Mischief." "Well until then Rosie." "Until then." and he walked away with a smile and I went to bed with one to.

I woke up the next morning with Lis sitting on my bed "Hey Lis how may I help you?" "I was just wondering how you are Rosie mom and dad told about what happen." "I'm fine and don't call me Rosie." "But Stiles calls you Rosie." "Yeah there's a reason for that." "and that is." "Don't worry about now I gotta go." "Wait I heard you and Stiles last night why did you call him Mischief?" "Don't worry about it Lissons." and I got ready and left to the sheriff's house.

I got to the driveway of the Sheriff's house and walk to the door used the key I had made and open the door when I walked in I heard the Sheriff say "Stiles I thought-" but stopped when he saw me. "Rose what a surprise. How'd you get a key?" "I had one made I can give to you if you don't want me to have it." "No keep it. So Rose what are you doing here?" "I came for breakfast." "You don't have to do that any more Rose." "I know but I want to it gives you one less thing to worry about and I don't mind helping out." "You're an angel Rose thank you." "No problem." and I walked into the kitchen and made eggs and pancakes when I was almost done Stiles came down the stairs and into the kitchen saying "Rosie I love you will you dump Isaac and marry me please." I laugh thinking he was joking again because we go through this every morning since I started making him breakfast "Stiles come on that joke got old." "I serious I love you and Want to marry you and your cooking skills. I'll shout it to the whole world it you want just to prove it to you." "Alright Mischief I'll bite do it shout it to the whole world." He walks towards me and leans in towards my ear and whispers "I love you." I look at he with a raised eyebrow and say "I thought you said you were gonna shout to the world?" "I did you are my world." "Stiles I think you might still be drunk because that was a really smooth move you just pulled." "I'm not." "If you're not drunk then how come the most sweetest words I ever heard just came out of your mouth." "Is there something wrong with my mouth." "Stiles." "Yes." "Take your food and get out the kitchen before I just put it in a doggy bag for Scott so you get none." "Yes mam." and he left the kitchen well I cleaned up the went to eat "Stiles?" "Yes." "How come you don't have a girlfriend?" "Because the girl I want is taken." "Then do something to take her attention and you might just get her." "You think so." "No. I know so." and we ate in a comfortable silence.

At school I saw Lydia so I went to see how she was. "Hey Lydia how are you after the whole being trapped in school thing." "I'm fine why do you care?" "Well you're my sister' friend so I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." "Speaking of friends tell yours to stay away from my boyfriend." "Alright as long as you tell your boyfriend to stop giving my friend gifts." and I turned around and walked away.

In class I notice that Scotty was kind of off I just scratched it down too tonight being the full moon. So I finish my test quickly just in case I have to help him out I gave my test too the teacher when Scott freaked out and left I followed after him with Stiles behind me I was about to go in but Stiles stopped me and said "I got this." "Okay." I wait til Stiles comes out and I ask "Is Scotty okay." "Yeah he's fine but we better get back." "Yeah we should. Now go get your puppy Mischief."

 **May-Annabella P.O.V.**

I was sitting down eating my lunch well Li was with Isaac and Ly was around somewhere. I was eating my jelly sandwich when Jackson came and sat with me. "Hi Jackson." "Hi May. You have a little-" but cut himself off and used his thumb too get the jelly off my face then he licked it off his thumb so I asked him "Do you want a bite?" he looked startle and said "What did you say?" so I repeated slowly "Do. You. Want. A. Bite?" "I wouldn't mind one actually." so I gave him the other half of my sandwich. "I heard you were one of the people trapped in the school. Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." "So why do you seem so off?" "I guess I'm a little distracted." "Why?" "I'm just wondering why Derek Hale would attack high school students." "I don't know about Derek but me I would do it as a distraction for something else and pin it on someone so I can get away with whatever I'm really planning. So I attack high schoolers because then the police would be busy trying to catch who ever I had the attack pined on. And I would pin it on someone who knows what I'm really doing so I think Derek was framed." "You say it like you know what's going on." "Maybe I do." "I don't think you do." "Oh yeah. Why's that." "I just don't think you do." "Alright whatever you say Jackson."

 **Rosallineth's P. O.V.**

I was on my way to the hospital when I got a call from Stiles.

 **Phone call starts** **M=Stiles R=Rosalineth**

 **R-Hey Mischief what kind of trouble do you need me to get you out of.**

 **M-None that I want to leave I just made first line for the next game.**

 **R-Congrats are in order I'll make you an real special breakfast tomorrow.**

 **M-I was hoping more of an dinner.**

 **R-You can do that with your dad.**

 **M-You know what I mean.**

 **R-I know so don't push it Mischief.**

 **M-Well it was worth a try.**

 **R-Stiles it's not safe for me to talk and drive so call you later.**

 **M-Okay. Bye Rosie.**

 **R-Bye Mischief.**

 **Phone call ends**

I walk into the hospital and slip my phone in my pocket. Then I walk to dad's room when I get there I asks straight away "Did you really kill Derek?" "No he's alive and about." then I walk up to him and slapped him across the face. "I thought he was dead because of you and you don't have the deficiency to tell me what you did or the fact he was alive. I don't think you would ever be father of the year but I did think you wouldn't put me through pain like that. I guess this is what I get when I have high hopes for my father isn't especially when he's Peter Hale the lying bastard of the Hale family." "Princess." "What!" "I didn't think you would think Derek was dead so I didn't tell. Come here Princess." and he hugged me and I cried in his arms for about an hour when I looked at the time I realized that I had to go so I texted Stiles to see where he is.

 **R- Hey Stiles how was practice.**

 **M- I don't really know how to answer that Rosie**

 **R- "Practice was fine Rosie you should've seen me I was amazing. How are you Rosie." I'm fine Stiles thanks for asking.**

 **M- You think you're funny don't you.**

 **R- No I know I'm funny thanks for noticing Mischief. So what are you up to now?**

 **M- Just heading to Scott's house to set up for the full moon Rosie what are you up to?**

 **R- Helping you out now meet you at Scotty's?**

 **M- Sure see you there Rosie.**

 **R- Bye Mischief**

"Bye dad I've got to be anywhere but here." "Bye Princess." and I left to go to Scotty's

I was outside of Scott's waiting for Stiles when Stiles finally got here he asked "How long have you've been waiting Rosie?" "About five minutes. What took you so long." he walked past me and said "Nothing I just like keeping you waiting Rosie." So I decided to mock him well he was opening the door. "Nothing I just like keeping you waiting Rosie." "I don't sound like that." "I don't sound like that." He pushed the door open and said "Rosie stop." "Stop what Mischief." I said innocently "You know what Rosie now stop." I sigh "Fine ruin my fun Stiles." Then Scott's mom came to the door I tuned her out and let Stiles do the talking but then Stiles elbowed me so I hit him on the arm and we said at the same time "Ow! What was that for." "You elbowed me Mischief." "You weren't paying attention Rosie." I glared at him and said "Hi Mrs. McCall it's nice to see you again." "Hi Rosalineth. I thought you were dating Isaac?" "I am. I'm just helping Stiles and Scott with a project since I wasn't doing anything but it seems Stiles is taking advantage of that." "Oh okay then I'm just going to go." "Bye Mrs. McCall." "Bye Rosalineth." And she left I turned to Stiles "Where's Scotty's room?" He walked up the stairs and mumbled "Where's Scotty's room?" in a mocking tone. "Very mature Stiles. And I don't sound like that." "That's what you think." "Keep walking Stiles." He walks into Scott's room and turns on the light with Scott sitting right there I tune out their conversation and stayed in the hallway when Stiles comes out I sit beside him and ask "What'd he do this time?" I look at him and I could tell he was sad. "He. I wanted to know if my amazing girl had feelings for me so I asked him to talk to her but he ended up in coach's office making-out with Lydia." "I thought-" "I don't love Lydia it's just hurts that he would do something like that to me I'm his best friend. It might just be the full moon but it still hurts." "I get it he purposely tried to hurt you even though he's not himself it hurts that he did." he looked at me and said "I thought you were mad at me." "Shut up Stiles. I'm gonna go outside just in case he escapes so I could go after him." "Okay." I go downstairs to where Rosie **(her bike.)** is waiting outside I sit there waiting for Scott to make his big escape. When Scott made his escape I followed him all the way to a parking lot where he was looking at Jackson and Lis in a car. I guess they became friends after what happen at school anyways I was going to stop Scott but Der-bear beat me to it. I hopped off my bike and ran towards Derek and jumped on his back and in an baby voice I said "Derek where have you been Me, May, and Aster thought you went bye bye." he laughed but played along and said "It's May, Aster, and I Rosie." I went back to my regular voice and said "Don't call me Rosie." He chuckled and said "Alright off my back." "Way to spoil a girl's fun Der. So where have you been." he gives me an tell you later look and I head back to Stiles who texted me he was in the preserve.

When I get to the preserve I notice Stiles looks like he's about to panic I hop off my bike and run to him "Stiles calm down what's wrong? What's going on?" Where's my dad?" "Stiles he's over there." I point towards his dad and he to him and hugs him I walk towards them and say "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Mischief. Goodnight Sheriff." "Night Rosie." I look at Stiles and I was going to say something but closed my mouth walked away.

I was home just walked into my room when I got a call from Stiles.

 **Phone call starts**

 **M-Hi Rosie.**

 **R-Hi Mischief.**

 **M-Earlier before you walked away what were you going to say?**

 **R-Well Stiles if I wanted you to know I would have said it.**

 **M-I know but you didn't so what were you going to say.**

 **R-Well Mischief that's for me to know and you to dot dot not.**

 **M-But Ros-**

 **R-Bye Stiles.**

 **Phone call ends**

I texted Isaac goodnight and went to bed for the night and tomorrow I had a plan in mind for a somebody. I was just about to give into sleep but my phone rang I was a text from Li and I read it out loud "Do you want to live forever?"

 _Would immortality Still fascinate me if I had it myself that's a question I always think about when I'm on the topic of immortality but I never have the answer to it so maybe it's time to test it out and see._


	11. Who Is In Control

**Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

 _As much as you wouldn't think it I am horrible with control it's my biggest weakness being calm is a close second so I'm glad I'm not a Werewolf. But being an Genitor isn't too easy either since I have to be in complete control to become what ever creature I want the first two times I used my powers I was lucky they worked but the next time might not so that got me thinking what would happen if I was unlucky?_

I was at May's and Ly was coming he said he was gonna bring mom. So I was super excited but at the same time nervous so I decided to distract myself by reading the grimoire May found about Genitors. Turns out I'm not a normal Genitor I'm what's called what I'm calling an Magister cordis which is Heart Master in Latin and here's why I'm calling it that. Apparently I could rip out someone's heart without killing them and I can use their heart to control them also I can create this thing called an black mirror and I could look at the past present and future but I think I'm going to need time to even try to use that also I can conjure an book that will tell me about a person whole entire left to this very day. But the book says that's the hardest thing to do so I'm going to work hard to do it. I walked into the room with all the Genitor Grimoire and put back the Magister cordis Grimoire and walked into the heart room. Now this room is just for me because I'm a Magister cordis so it has an black mirror in it that Ava had sent for me and more books. Ava had a special room made all three of us that only we could enter if someone else wants to enter we have to invite them in every time but they can't take anything out of the room only we can do that. May's room is to help her with her Powers and Ly's to help him with his. It even locks him up on the full moon when he's not in control it just teleports him and he can't get out till he's in control it's really cool but it locks him in a box so he doesn't wreck it. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. So I walk to it and open the door. When I open the door I see a beautiful woman in her thirties she waved and said "Hi Rosalineth I'm your mother Annabeth. I don't expect you to call me mom or anything I just. I don't know what I'm doing. Please say something." "We look alike. I have your nose and our eyes are shaped the same but you have the same eye colour as May." "Yeah I guess I do." "Did you name us because dad doesn't seem like the creative type." "Actually Ava came up with your names see used them in an example in class she was our teacher and I fell in love with names so I gave them to you. Rosalineth was always my favorite of the names so I gave it to my first born daughter." "Well now you're just buttering me up." we laughed and she said "We should probably go to the others." I looked at her and nodded I closed the door then asked "Do you know which Bloodline we came from because I've been wondering." "No sorry I was adopted so I don't know which Bloodline we come from but I think it's Luna or twilight. Since Hella is all dark creature and when twins are born they are both Genitors and Heven is all light and also when twin are born they are both Genitors." "But we're triplets." "Yeah but you and Aster are twin from the same egg and May-Annabella is from a single egg." "Okay." and I think out loud "What about Mellious her Bloodline was powerful and was the in between of all other Bloodlines." "Well Mellious' Bloodline is powerful it's also rare since they usually only get pregnant before they die." "But it would make sense since you were adopted your mother could have been one of the Mellious who got pregnant before she died." "I guess you have a point a really good one but figuring out the Bloodline we're from all depends on what type of Witch May-Annabella is." "Why's that?" "Well Witches from each Bloodline has a certain that no other has. Luna bloodline witches have the power to create soulmates. Twilight Bloodline Witches can travel through time and space. Hella Bloodline witches control creature of hell. Heven Bloodline witches control creature of heaven. And finally Mellious Bloodline witches Can do all four but their special Bloodline power is being able to trap people in this thing like Pandora's box but the only way out is them to live out their lifespan the their soul goes to this purgatory place also the Pandora box the create is like a emotion trap you can make them trap in any emotion you want and can change it anytime you want. All so they can travel through prison worlds and other things like it." "What happens if you trap a vampire or a creature that is immortal in the Mellious trap?" "Well since they don't die they stay in there till you let them out." "Okay." and we enter the room where Ly and La are. "Hey Ly." "Hello sister." then May glares at him and says "Why does she get 'Hello sister' and I get 'Hi baby sister'" he replied "Because La you're my baby sister." "Not fair Ly. Tell him Li." "Yeah baby brother it's not fair." he looks at the two of us and says "Mom they're ganging up on me do something." But mom yes I'm calling her mom. Anyway mom says "You're all big kids solve your own problems." Ly huffed and said "Fine." I look at the time and say "We should probably get to sleep we have School tomorrow and I have to get up early-" but I was cut of by Ly and La "To go to the Sheriff's house to make breakfast for the Sheriff and Stiles." I glare at them and say "Goodnight." and I walked up to the room I stay in when I sleep here.

I woke up the next morning to see that mom was awake. In the kitchen "Good morning. I left out the mom part since saying it in my head and out loud are two different things. She handed me a cup of coffee but I nodded my head no and then she said "When I was your age I wouldn't drink coffee either only hot chocolate if I needed caffeine." And she handed me a cup of hot chocolate. "Wait you're the reason why hot chocolate is my caffeine replacement I thought I was weird." "I guess it's just what we do." "Well I got to go but we should talk more after I come back from the hospital." I grabbed my bag and she said "Why are you going to the hospital?" I turned to look at her and said "To visit dad." "Well okay. I'm leaving too I'll give you a ride to Wherever you're going." "Thanks." I only said yes because I didn't want to take my bike to School.

I gave her the directions to Stiles' house. After 10 minutes we got there she got out with me and knocked the door. The sheriff open it and said "Rose I thought you had an ke-" but cut himself off when he saw who it was. "Annabeth?" She nods and says "Hi Noah." "Come in." and mom and I walk in and I say "Hi Sheriff." "Hi Rose. Where's your car." "Oh I was dropped off I was hoping Stiles would give me a ride to school." and at that moment Stiles came into the kitchen and said "Of course I will." "Thanks Mischief." "No problem Rosie." And I start on breakfast with Stiles help well mom and the Sheriff talk. I heard my mom say "I heard about what happen. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you I just." then the Sheriff said "I know it's okay you wanted to get away from him and the pain this town caused you I get it really." "No I was your best friend and you need me and I wasn't there that's not okay." I stopped listening when Stiles said "Rosie the food." and I turned off the stove and saved our breakfast. I gave Stiles a sheepish smile and said "Sorry." Stiles helped me put the food on the plates and we brought it to the table where our parent were hugging we cleared our throats and they broke apart "Breakfast." I said and placed the plate on the table in front of the Sheriff and mom well saying "Here you go Sheriff and here you go mom." mom looked at me and smiled. Well Stiles stood there with our plates "Stiles?" "Yes Rosie?" "Can I have my plate?" "Um sure Rosie. But You have to tell me what you were going to say yesterday." "Ah no." and with a wicked grin I got up grabbed my plate and sat back down. We all finished eating in in silence.

We were in Stiles car when I asked "How's Derek." "I don't know." "Stiles you saw him last night I smell him all over." "How could you? You're not a werewolf." "I'm half actually." "Wait what." "Don't worry I'm not going to shift anytime soon. Well I think I'm not. I might." "Do I have to tie you up." "Mischief I didn't know you even thought about me like that." His eyes widen at my joke and said "I ah I." "Stiles I was joking." "That wasn't funny." "It was. I recorded it to." I showed him the video I took and he said "Delete it now." "Maybe tomorrow." "No today." Well if you're nice to me today then I will." "Fine." we made it to school on time and went our separate ways.

 **May-Annabella's P.O.V.**

I saw Jackson with Alison and went to say hi. "Hi Jackson. Alison. What are you guys chatting about." Jackson was the one to speak "Alison thinks she can beat me in a swimming race." "I don't know about you Allison but I think I can beat the both of you care to race." Jackson smirks and says "You're both about to lose." and we headed to the pool.

We just finish the race and I won and said "You shouldn't feel bad about losing to me. I'm a quarter mermaid It makes me a fast swimmer." and Jackson looks at me and says "Well when I'm beat I'm beat." "Yes you are." I look at Alison and say "Have you talked to Nethy?" "I haven't talk to yet today why." "I just thought you would have she didn't ride her bike to School so I thought you dropped her off." "No I didn't."

After I dried off I was walking in a empty hallway when I heard voices it was Lydia and Jackson. I decided to eardrop when Lydia said "Your text wasn't funny." then Jackson said "It wasn't meant to be Lydia I'm dumping you. Also I need my key back." "What? Why would you dump me?" "For something better Lydia." and he walked away and I continued walking down the hallway.

 **Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

I was with Stiles in his car since he's my ride for today. He drive into his driveway and we make our way inside "Hi Mr. Stilinski." I say as I head upstairs "Hi Rose." I go into Stiles' room and say "Hi Der-bear." he glares at me and Stiles comes in. I tune out whatever Stiles Derek and the Sheriff say until Stiles grabs my leg and pulls me of his chair "Ow." And as soon as Stiles sits down I do the same thing to him "Why are you so childish." We yelled at the same time and then again at the same time we said "I'm childish really have you listen to yourself speak. Stop copying me." I open my to say something but Derek speaks before I can say anything "Stiles just get on with your plan already." I texted Ly to come and pick me up so I could go to the hospital.

20 minutes later Ly came and dropped me up at the hospital so that's where I am now with walking to dad's room. I open the door and say "Hi daddy." "Hi Princess." "I saw mom." he looks at me and says "Really that must have been nice did she say horrible things about me?" "No. She didn't say anything about you." he looked sad and said "Okay." We sat down talking about random things for thirty minutes when he asked me to get us a snack and I went to get. When I came back I saw Derek and Stiles also Jenifer on the floor. "Well this is something. I just going to go I walked up to my dad and kissed his cheek and said "Bye dad." and I grabbed Stiles' hand and walked out of the hospital. I looked at Stiles and he said "Explain now please." So I told him everything and by the time I finished we were In front of May's house and I asked "Do you want to come in Mischief?" "Maybe another time Rosie." and he smiled at me and I smiled back and said "Thanks for the ride Stiles. " "No problem. Bye." "See ya." And I turned to walk down the path when I look at the path I saw there were Lilies on it and I followed the Lilies all the way to the back of the house where Isaac was I looked at him and said "Hi." "Hi Li." "So what's all this?" "Well the winter formal is coming up so this was my way of asking you. So will you go with me?" "Of course." I said with a smile "Also." he said and started walking closer to me and then stopped right in front of me and said "I wanted to tell you." He stopped and looked me in the eyes and said "I love you." I looked at him then wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer and I kissed him. He knew I wasn't going to say it back but told me anyways. We pulled away and I said "Can you say it again I don't think the camera heard you" pointing at my mom and siblings that also had a video camera. We laughed and he said "I love you Rosalineth." "I know you do Isaac." And we kissed again. But I felt something at the back of my mind say shift and I slowly felt like I was losing control of myself then mom came out and said "Alright it time to go inside you have school tomorrow that you can't miss so time for bed." and I looked down at my hands to see that I had claws and I went inside after saying goodbye to Issy. I ran straight to the room Ava made for me and picked up the Magister cordis book on the way to the room and looked through the pages till I found what I was looking for and read it out loud "Genitor hybrid are both Genitor and whatever they are mixed with but the Genitor side will be more powerful then the other part so it will delay any changes that will happen to your body for awhile but not forever. For werewolves it will only delay their first three shifts but the fourth one they will turn." Crap I thought I already went through two full moons that means I only have one more to learn control. And control has never been my best friend it's more of my greatest enemy.

 _I don't have control and neither does anyone else I know so the only question left to ask is. WHO IS IN CONTROL._


	12. Training Day

**Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

 _Today since the next full moon is soon and I need to learn control fast and the faster I get to it the better control I have on the full moon so today for me is training day._

I walked down stairs and called Stiles but it went to voicemail so I left a message "Hey Stiles I'm not going to come today so you're going to have to deal without me for a day or two bye." and I headed to the kitchen to cook a breakfast for me and May since Ly and mom are at home.

I just finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door I was walking to the door when the knocking got louder and I said "I'm coming, I'm coming hold on just a second." I got to the door and open it and said "What could be so important that-." But I cut myself off when I saw who it was and jumped and hugged him and said "Hi daddy. What are you doing here?" "Well I came to see you and May Princess." "Well come in." And he did with Derek behind him. "I've got things to do and May hasn't woken up yet so make yourself at home. I'll be in the library." and I walked to the library leave dad and Derek in the living room and I went into my own personal room in the corner of the library I walked in and went to the black mirror. I should probably start with the small stuff but I was in a rush so I'll try the black mirror. "Show me Derek Hale." It started to make a picture but went back to black so I did it again but this time with a different person "Show me Marcellyon Venus." and it showed me Ly in his room sleeping then I took out my Phone to call Ly and I could hear his phone ringing from the mirror so I hang up mine and the mirror went black again and I kept on doing this for different people till I got bored. Then I had a idea. The other day I was reading about Succubi and it said that they had a 3-6 soulmates and if their soulmate dies before they meet they are replaced with someone else similar to the original one. So since May is a Succubus I decided to see who her soulmate is "Show me May-Annabella's soulmate." The first one that appeared in the mirror was really cute it showed me his name as well "Malachai Parker. Cute." Next it showed a boy around our age his name was "Theo Raeken. Not as good looking as the first one but still cute." and the last one "Adam" but the mirror went black again and I went to make myself some lunch. I walked out the door to see my dad in the library he looked up from his book and said "Where did you come from." I was about to crack a joke but mom walked in and didn't look at dad "Lineth I made lunch come and eat." "Okay." and I walked into the kitchen to see Ly and May eating sandwiches Ly looked up and said "You called me this morning why?" "Oh I was practicing using the black mirror." and then May looked at me and said "Is that what you've been doing all morning?" "Yeah why?" "I was just wondering. So anyway what's your answer about doing the emotion trap spell." "Explain it to me again." "So I would make someone feel a certain emotion and then I would take away the emotion and depending on what the emotion is they won't feel it anymore or it would kill them and mom. Ava gave me 7 out of the 13 emotions we need." "Okay let's do it. But first I need a nap." and I finished my lunch and went upstairs to take a nap.

I woke up to the sound of my phone playing fairly local by twenty one pilots. I picked up my phone and answered it.

 **Phone call starts**

 **R-Hiya MIschief** **M-Hi Rosie. Are you okay? Because I got your message and I was wondering.** **R-Stiles. I'm fine I'm just having a day to myself. And I'm catching up on a little family history is all nothing to worry about.** **M- Actually your family is something to worry about.** **R-Stiles.** **M-Yeah Rosie?** **R-I'm hanging up now.** **M-Okay.Bye Rosie** **R-Bye Mischief.**

 **Phone call ends**

I looked down at my phone and smiled when an voice said "That phone call sounded like two people in a relationship." I looked up and saw dad and said "We are in a relationship. A friendship type of relationship and that's that." "That's not the type of the relationship I'm talking about. But If that's what you think who am I to burst your bubble." "Is that really what you came up here for?" "No. I was going through the library when I came upon a book hidden in a little cubby." I knew exactly what he was talking about it was my own little grimoire. And there was to versions one in english and one in mixed languages that only I or someone I taught would understand. "And I realized that you are going to shift so I went and found a solution for you. Well more buy you more time then an actual solution." I look at him in utter disbelief "Come on I've been looking longer then you and I have found anytime temporary or permanent." and then he holds up a book and starts reading out loud "Power staffs of Mellious. Can be used by anyone of Genitor bloodlines but is extremely powerful for those of the Mellious line." I look at him and say at the same time as him "The power staffs grant full control of any abilities and power but to activate the staffs you must know your Bloodline otherwise the staffs are completely useless." he looks at me and says "What's the problem Princess." "We don't know what Bloodline we're from so we can't use the staffs. Anyways to even summon them May would have to activate her powers so we can't do anything besides have me learn control?" "Well I can still help you learn how to control it." I smile, kissed his cheek and walk out of my room and down the stairs to get something to eat. Because I was starving. When I finished my snack which was a size of a lunch for four because my new found eating habits. I went towards the swimming room where May's special room is and I knocked on the door I heard a faint come in and open the door I walked in saying "I think your room is bigger than mine." So May replied with a "You can think what you want it's not going to change anything about the rooms." She was right so I changed the topic "So how does your room work." "I don't know I haven't read the book yet and I'm not supposed to till I activate my powers so the book wouldn't even open for me without me doing a spell." Oh "So it's like one of those books that the more you use the bigger it gets?" "Yeah it starts with how to use the room and simply spells but the more powerful I get the harder the spells are." "That's cool. So if you can't use the room why you in it?" "I'm sorting it out. All the witch stuff in the middle all the siren stuff on the right and succubus on the left." "Want help?" "No I'm good." "Well then I'll leave you to it." I was about to walk out when she said "You know you have a book to right." "I do?" "Yeah it should be in the cubby in your room behind the mirror." "Oh okay. Thanks for telling me." "No problem Nethy." and I walked into the library to my room door and went in. I looked behind the mirror like May said there was a cuppy I open it and found a book with my name on it. "Cool." I open the book and found a couple of interesting stuff in it. Like for example I could make things from movies and tv shows real. Well I can make powers real. Also I can make this wand thing that can do ten different spells thirty time and get this to power it up all I have to do is drop some of my blood on it and it only works for the person I give it to also it's rechargeable I guess you can say the like I said it just needs some of my blood and it does matter if the spell the wand uses is real or fake it work no matter what. I think I might just make one and give it to Stiles since he doesn't have any powers or anything. I keep flipping through the pages till there are only blank ones left and I notice it's late so I make a snack and go to bed waiting for what tomorrow has to come.

 _A training day is all I think I need now I know what to do and how to do it now all I have to wait for is the when._


	13. Dance The Fright Away

**Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

 _Dances are something I love. Especially when their formal and I get to really dress up and feel like a princess. I know it's silly but it's how I feel and I can't change it._

I walked into the my house well on the phone with Stiles. Scott was looking for his phone when me and Stiles said "Maybe you lost it when you and Derek were fighting." and I continue off with "It's probably at the Hale house. Stiles should I wear a red, purple, or a gold dress?" He took some time to think about before he said "Red." "Thanks knee length or ankle." "Hmm knee." before I can ask my next question Scott said "Are you guy seriously doing this now there are more important things happening." and I said "I know Scotty I can't decide if I should wear my hair up or down." he groaned and said "Down." and I said "Up it is thanks Scott likins." and I hang up the phone I was in my room looking for my chains with arrow heads at the end when Chris walked in saying "You've been avoiding me why?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh really. You've barely been home I'm not even sure you've slept in your bed because when I do see you come home you leave early in the morning." "I've just been busy dad." "What's got you so busy because I know it's not school." "Well I've been getting ready for the formal you know how I am with getting this done before hand and I've also been helping the sheriff out I'm not avoiding you." "Alright." and he left then Lis decided to walk in "Hey Lis." "Hi Lineth." "So who's taking you to the formal.?" "Marcellyon is." "Wait what why?" "He said he had no one to go with and he heard from you about my recent boy troubles so he asked me to go with him as friends." "Oh okay. I'll talk to you more tomorrow Lis I really need to sleep." "Alright goodnight Lineth." and I went to sleep giving up on my search.

I walk into school and saw Jackson, Scott, and Stiles. I walked up to them and said "Morning Mischief." With a smirk on my face I turn to Scott and Jackson "Scotty I need to talk to Jackson after that you can have him okay." Scott was about say something but Stiles dragged him away and said "Take as long as you like Rosie Scott doesn't mind." I turn to Jackson and say "I want you to take May-Annabella to the dance." "What makes you think I'll listen to you." I look him in the eyes and I feel my eyes flash and Jackson says "Is that suppose to be scary?" "No it's not it just means I'm pissed. Listen Jackson we both know the real reason you dumped Lydia was May so what you're going to do is take her to the dance make sure she has a good time you can even kiss her if you want I don't as long as by the end of the night she has a smile on her face and if that doesn't happen. Well I'll show you what a true monster is." I tap his forehead and for about 3 seconds he saw what I was able to do. "Are we clear Jackson." he looks at me with a little fear and says "Crystal Rosalineth." "Good." and I walk down the hall where Scotty and Mischief were. Scott looks at me and says "Why'd you do that how am I going to get Alison to go to the formal now?" "You're not since she's already going." "What with who." And just on time Ly and and May came and Ly said "Alison is going with me." Scott growls and Ly says "Don't worry Scooter it's just as friends. I'm not interested in petty brunettes." May and I both hit him on his arm and he said "I'm just joking. Tough crowd. Anyway Li May is dragging me dress shopping so you're coming." "Yeah sure." "Alright see you later." He turned to May and said "Come on little sister we have things to do." and May replied to that with "Shut up mama's boy." "Oh be like that Little Darling." "Oh go play dead." "I'm truly hurt short shack." "Poor kitty." and they continued throwing insults at each other all the way down the hall. I laughed and I walked towards Isaac locker when I got there I saw Isaac and pecked his lips and he said "Is this how you're going to say hi now I'm not complaining or anything I just want to know." "No this not how I'm greeting you from now on." he frowned "But it could be." He looks at me and says "What's the plan for today." "Well I'm going to get the final pieces for my dress and then buy some shoes." "So what color is your dress?" "It's a surprise Issy you know that." "I know but I really want to know." "Well you'll get to know before the formal if you can get it out of Stiles." he looked at me seriously and said "Stiles would never tell me I'm pretty sure he hates me." "He doesn't hate you but he doesn't like you either so I guess you'll just have to wait." I kissed his cheek and said "See you later Issy." "Bye Li." and I walked to my first class.

After School I went to the mall with May and Ly we went through all the stores except one looking for a dress. We enter the last store and sa Lydia and Allison also we saw Scott Stiles and dad I walked up to Allison and said "Hey Lis." "Hi Lineth." I looked at the dress in her hand And I was about to say something when Dad came he said something to Allison then Lis left and he looks at me and says "I have the perfect dress for you come with me." I follow him and he brings me towards a red dress that was knee length it had a corset on it it was beautiful. But there was no tag on it. "Your mother wore it to her first dance I've had it for awhile." Then he give me a orange laced knee length dress and said "This is for May it's also your mother's" I look at him and say "Why do you have these?" "I might have or might have not stole them from your mom a couple of years ago." "You said the first one was from her first dance that means you weren't together you were." I laughed at him and he said "Yes I noticed your mom long before we were together so what just take the dresses before I take them back." I stopped laughing and said "One question. Did you build a little shrine for her to or was it just sealing dresses and breaking into her house?" he growls and I walk away laughing and find May and Ly I give May the dress and tell her and Ly the story and we leave Macy's laughing.

We're at May's house getting ready when I ask May "Who are you going with?" "Jackson he asked me for some reason. Originally Ly and I were going to go but Jackson asked me a little bit after Isaac asked you." Wait what but that means I didn't have to do anything. "And Ly just asked Allison to go with him." and then she told me the story how Jackson asked her

 **May-Annabella's P.O.V.**

 _Flashback_

 _I was walking to my last class of the day when I bumped into someone I looked up and saw Jackson and Jackson says "Hi Mayabell. You just happen to be exactly who I'm looking for." "Oh yeah why." "Well so I can ask you to the formal of course." "Sure I'll go with you but if it's horrible I'll blame you." "Well then I better make the best dance you ever went to." "You better." And I continue walking to class._

 _Flashback Ends_

Li and I finished getting ready and Jackson was wait at the door for me. "Hi Jackson." and I take his head "Hi Mayabell. You look beautiful." "And you look handsome." and we left for the formal.

We entered the gym and saw Lydia and Stiles "Hi Stiles. Hi Lydia. You guys both look great." Lydia said some but I tuned it out looking for Li and Ly I saw them and said "Look there's Lineth and Lyon let's go." Lydia glared at me and I kept on walking. I walked up to Lyon and Allison since Lineth and Isaac went to dance. "Hey Aster." "Hi Lilac." he turned to Jackson and glared at him "So you're Jackson." He looks him up and down and says to me "I'm not impressed Lilac." "Good thing I'm not trying to impress you Aster. And even if I was you came with Allison talk about not impressive. Not that I have anything against you Allison it's just you're not the belle of the ball." She looks at me and says "No I totally get it Lineth has always been better looking then me so I know I'm not as you said 'the belle of the ball'." I turn to Jackson and said "Let's dance." We're on the dance floor dancing when I say "Jackson rumor has it that you want to be a werewolf just to be better then Scott." he looked at me shocked and said "How do you know about?" "My mom's wasn't one but my dad is and right now he's a alpha. The alpha." his eyes widen and he said "You mean." "Yeah that's my dad that's Lineth's Lyon's and my dad." he spinned me and smirked "Well this is night just keeps getting better and better." and he dipped me and kissed me I felt a powerful spark during our kiss and when we pulled away Jackson said "I think I made a good choice don't you agree." "I was just thinking the same thing." we were dancing for awhile when I started to feel hot and told Jackson I was going to the washroom but I really went outside I guess I was outside for awhile because I saw Jackson came looking for me but ended up going in the opposite direction and he ended up bumping into hunters and told them about Scott I ran up to him and asked "Are you was alright?" "Yeah." then I slapped his shoulder and said "You're a real idiot." And dragged him back inside well I was about to when Jackson got a text from Stiles and I read it and said "Shit."

 **Rosalineth's P.O.V**.

 _I always loved dances they really are the perfect little distraction that is needed to put a plan into motion or just to have fun but no matter what I use it for I always have fun at them._


	14. Forgive You My Ass But Disown You I Will

**Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

 _Forgiveness is something I. Do. Not. Take. Lightly. If you wish for my forgiveness then you better work for that bitch or else you're not getting it end of conversation. But then again it depends on what you did if it's something small like you forgot we were surpose do something I wouldn't take it as bad as I would if you like cheated on me or almost got someone I care about killed. See if someone I care is hurt because of you I don't care if you're my sister or my bestfriend but my reply will be forgive you my ass._

I was dancing with Isaac when I got a text from Stiles about Lydia and I told Isaac that we had to end the night early so we both went home and when I got there dad was talking too Kate and Kate said "Are you kidding me? You're gonna bench your star player in the last quarter?" And Chris said "Good thing you're not my star player then Kate or else we would lose the game." Kate looked shocked and angry she huffed off and I walked through the room going straight to mines.

I was up in my room for a good amount of time looking for my dagger chain when Stiles texted me to go outside. I walked out and saw Stiles and Jackson oh and Mayabelle was there to. I walked up to the car and got in saying "Mischief if you want your best friend to live we better hurry." and we drove off to the old Hale house.

When we get to the house everything happen so fast and the next thing I knew was dad was lying on the ground burnt I walked near him enough so he knew I was there and then I looked at Derek and turned away knowing what he was going to do. That last thing I heard before his throat being slashed was "You already decided I can smell it on you." and he was gone I knew he was going to come back but it still hurt. I looked at Allison and I glared when she said to Scott I'm sorry." I slowly clapped and say "'I'm sorry.' Very nice and totally makes up for you almost not getting one but two innocent people killed one of which is your boyfriend but no worries that heartfelt change of sides makes up for everything. Horay horay Alison saved the day." I laugh coldly and said "But on a serious note where did you get that idea from from a movie? No a tv show? No you got it from a book?" Alison tensed up at that last part making me know that where she got in from "So you took it from a book and thought why not give it a try and if it works everyone will one forget that you're the reason why Derek is hurt Scott had a gun to his head and was what two seconds away from dying. Now image this Kate thinks Chris was bluffing Shoots Scott died and then Derek Image if Dad decided to see how that would of played out you would have no boyfriend Stiles would have no brother and I think my dad would have another add on his list because you thought it was a good idea to what kidnap and when you did that what were you going to do after that?" she looked down and said "I don't know." "You dumb bitch you caused this mess and guess what because of it I Rosalineth Lily Hale Argent Disown you Allison Argent as a member of my family now and forever. I hope you have a horrible life you horrid bitch and have a fan-fucking-tastic night slut." I look at her one more time and turn around to Mayabelle and say "Come on M.A.B. I need to spend time with my real sister." Alison grabs my arm I push her off me and grab Dom-Pupa which no one know about still I put it under her chin and say "Don't ever touch me because Maybe next time I won't have as much self control as I do now and just maybe next your head will roll of instead of your hair on my sword because when you die I will be the happiest person alive et circumagam te videre putain de chienne hope the new attention you're about to get makes you feel good about yourself." And with that I left I know I wasn't there for everything but I saw it in the black mirror so I already knew what was going to happen.

 **Stiles' P.O.V.**

She really just disowned Alison and said that. Just because Alison made a mistake Yes it was a big one and Yes my best friend almost died but that doesn't call for that amount of hatred. Right now I'm running after Lineth because I have to know "Do you mean it." She looked at me like I was crazy for asking but answered "What makes you think I don't." "You grew up together you spent most of your life with her so what's one mistake to the-" but she cut me off and said " 4 mistakes she made 4 mistakes." "What?" "The first one was when didn't trust Scott about what happened at School. Two Listening to Kate when Kate herself called herself Crazy. Three thinking it's a smart Idea to capture werewolves. Four thinking that after capturing the werewolves they were going to live. Oh look at that it turns out there's one more. Five thinking that all she has to do is change the goddamn fucking sides to make up for her fucking mistake and she didn't even come up with the fucking idea herself she just took it from a book that bitch better sleep with one eye open if she thinks that words and side changes make everything better when you've endangered not one but two lives." I look at her and think as much as I like to say she's wrong she has a perfect point if Peter wasn't so blood thirsty maybe more then him and Kate would be dead but then again I think "Are you sure you're not mad about Peter's death and you're taking it out on Alison." "You didn't say I was wrong. If you really thought this is because of Peter's death you would already have ten reasons and counting to try and prove me wrong and one of your reasons would be enough to make me go to Alison and take back everything I said so don't ask questions you know the answer to Mieczysław just because you hope you'll get a different answer." That statement kind of made me sad since I fell head over heels for her and what she said hit me really hard since if I asked her out I know the answer would be no. But then I think back to what she called me she Didn't call me Stiles.

 **Rosalineth's P.O.V**.

I was waiting for Stiles to process that I called him by his name and realized he did when his eyes went wide. "No!" Was the only thing that came out his mouth so I say. "Yes. And now Mieczy you owe me 50 bucks since I found out your name oh and at any point at anytime you have to do whatever I want for a whole three months." He just asked. "How did you find out?" "A little hacking here a little hacking there checked your mom's dad and your birth records and bam three days after we made the bet got your name." "But we made the bet weeks ago." "I know I was going to tell you one minute before the bet finished but I thought now was a better time then later." "You were going to build me up then knock me down." Hey that the lyrics for Down With Webster Back of my hand. "'Thought you were the one but I see you get around.'" "Not the time Lineth." "But you were smiling Mieczy." "Doesn't matter not the time we were talking about the Alison problem before you got me off topic." "There's nothing to talk about Stiles so I'll see you around okay." He sighed and said. "Okay." And with that I went home because M.A.B. left as soon as I Started talking to Stiles.

 _Forgiveness is something earned because you made up for something you did it's not just given to you just because you feel bad and you really have to earn forgiveness if you put someone or ones life in danger you can't just say words and switch sides and think everything is okay no you have to take action you have to show that you want and need forgiveness or else you won't get it but anyways we all can't pull a Allison Argent can we. All I have to say to Allison Argent is forgive you my ass but disown you I will._


	15. Home is Not The Argents

**Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

 _Home is where the heart is but what if you don't know where your heart is does that mean you're homeless or does that mean you're heartless? That's something I want to know._

After everything that happen I stopped going home and started staying at May's. I wouldn't go into the house so May and Ly had to get my stuff. It was almost time for Kate's funeral and I was almost fully moved out I just had to get some more stuff and my personal weapon collection. But May and Ly won't get it for me so after Kate's funeral I'm going to get them.

I walked into School with my head held and a sway in my hips walking towards Isaac's locker when I bumped into someone if I recall correctly his name was Matt. I dropped my bag and my stuff dropped out and I mumble "So much for starting of the day great." I picked up my stuff and looked at Matt ad said "I'm sorry I should pay more attention to where I'm going." he looked shocked and said "I-it's o-o-okay." "You're Matt right?" "Um yeah." "I'm Rosalineth nice to meet you." "Ah You too." I looked and saw he had a camera in his hand and said "Nice camera. I have to go but see you around Matt." and I continue walking towards Isaac's Locker. I walked up to Isaac and saw he had a black eye I kissed him and he kissed me back I look at his eye after pulling away and I say "Another Isaac why don't you do something about it." "I am just let me do it my way okay not yours." "Okay. let's get to class."

After class I was walking towards Scott to see if anything supernatural has occurred as of yet on my to Scott I bump into Allison who is holding a dress i say "Watch it Argent." and she frowns and looks down and says "Aren't you going to Kate's funeral." I roll my eyes and ignore her continuing my to Scott. I walked up to Scott and said "What's up Scottikins?" "Nothing much besides your crazy grandfather." "Oh Gerard. I haven't met him yet and I'm not planning on meeting him anytime soon. And if you were smart you would stay away from him to." and with that I walked away to got to May's.

I walk into May's room to she her practicing some spell I knock on the door and May says "Come in Nethy." "So you did the energy reading spell then?" "Yeah I did it's so cool I can read everyone energy and it helps control my succubus need by letting me feed on any type of energy than just sexual energy." we continue chatting about some other simple spells till it's time for me to go and get the rest of my stuff.

I pulled up into the Argent driveway and used my key to open the door I walked in and went through the living room to get to my room I was almost out of the living room when Chris called me. "Rosalineth.?" "Yes dad?" "Come here." "Okay." I walked towards Chris and stood beside him and he said "This is Gerard your grandfather." I waved and said "Hello Grandfather." "Hi Rosalineth." I looked at dad and said "Can I leave now.?" "Yeah sure Lineth." and I made my way upstairs. When I got to my room I found what I was looking for my knife chain and I said "Finally." I put them in the box with the rest of my stuff and put it into Ly's truck with I drove here and then I went and got the rest of my stuff. When I finished I drove off without another look at the house. "Goodbye." is all I could manage to whisper.

 _Yes home is where the heart is and my heart is with May and Ly and Mom and dad not the Argents because the Argent don't deserve my heart especially Allison Argent._


	16. A Little Break

**Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

 _Everyone needs a break even me. Well I of course need a break after all I'm still pissed at Derek for killing dad and Allison for being stupid._

I was in May's room with Ly and of course May we were going to do the bloodline spell to see which one we're from and then we're going to do the power staff spell. "Spirits whisper the truth and untold lies tell which bloodline is mine." the room disappeared and then we were in a castle I saw Ava and five other people and see pointed at the one in the middle and said Mellious is what your bloodline is called it will be the most powerful and dangerous one of all you shall be the balance." and the the castle disappeared and we we're in the room again. "Well we know which bloodline we are now." I said and looked at May and said "How do we summon the staffs." She looked at me and said "Cut your finger and drop your blood in the bowl of water or dirt or in the fire or the air bubble." I did as she said and put my Blood in the fire but some of it spilled in the water they both glowed and then the fire turned into a bubble surrounded by water and it bursted and turned into a dark purple staff with a bird on the top. "Cool. I'll call you Storm." The staff glowed again and turned into a bird and the bird flew around the room and then landed on my shoulder. It nuzzled its head into my neck and chipped "Hello to you too Storm." I patted her head and she jumped of my shoulder and flew around the room again she created a cloud and it started to rain oh and there was lightning to so Mayabell did an spell stop it and locked storm in a cage and then she said "I think the rest should be done outside." So we headed outside it was Ly's turn he put his blood in the bowl of dirt but some of his blood dropped into the fire once again it glowed and a orange staff appeared with what looked like a troll or something Ly looked at it and said "I'll call it Pyro." and the staff glowed and turned into luckily a kneeling giant. Me and May laughed at Ly and said "Good luck with that Ly." The giant looked at Ly and pointed at him "Hel-hello L-L-Ly." "Hi Pyro." Ly looked at May and said how do you turn it back into a staff?" "Don't I'll look into it later but for now. Too this giant we our mouse so make him a giant house." and next to the giant a house appeared Ly told pyro to go in the house and he did. And finally May had her turn she put her blood in the dirt and the air bubble and she got a Forest green staff with a fairy on top she named it Lana and it glowed and turned into a fairy unlike Storm and Pyro Lana didn't cause a problem and got a little fairy house. We all went inside and I put Storm in my room and I went to bed.

I woke the next morning and went to the Sheriff's house I used my key and walked in and went straight to the Kitchen. Today I made blueberry pancakes with twice baked potatoes on the side and french toast when I finished Stiles came down the stairs he yawned took up his plate and asked "How early do you get up?" I shrugged and said "I never check the time when I get up since I'm not in a rush because you don't get up till 7:00." "So how do you get up so early?" "Well I use to get up early and take a jog but I don't do that anymore. But I still get up early." I brew a cup of coffee for Stiles and slid it over to Stiles. He looked up at me and said "Thank you Rosie you're an angel." "Why are you so tried anyways." "Well I was helping looking for Lydia with Scott and you know who." I laugh and he looks at me strangely and I say "You a say her name I won't mad or anything. So what's the plan tonight?" he smiles and says "So we start off with some video games then a star wars marathon and end the night of with my favourite pizza." "I thought this was supposed to be a thank you for me." "It is but I would also like to enjoy tonight." So Stiles want to thank me for the breakfast and everything so he decided we should have a little fun night so that's what we're doing tonight. "Stiles since we're getting your favorite pizza I want a Harry Potter marathon Star wars is too long." He thinks about for a second and says "Fine." We finish up our breakfast and go to wash our dishes which ended in us having a water fight we both got in Stiles jeep because I didn't want to ride my bike to school and we left.

At school me and Stiles walk onto the lacrosse field and I go to the benches as soon as I sit down I smell something and I realize it's a new werewolf which mean Derek is creating a pack I look at every player and see Scott running towards Isaac and I realize Isaac is the new wolf I take out my phone and call Derek Derek answers the phone and I say "My boyfriend Derek really out of all the people my boyfriend." "He wanted it Lineth." "No you're cheating you went to Isaac knowing that he would think it would be the only way he won't be hurt by his dad that's different you took advantage of the his situation." "So what if I did what are you going to do about it." "Oh don't act so high and mighty now that you're a alpha I can still kick your little werewolf ass if you get him killed." "Whatever Lineth." and he hung up the phone. I walked to class hoping that my day would get better.

I walk out of school and I see Derek in his car I push Scott out the way and get in the car and punch Derek in the face. I heard his nose crack and I say "Next time I won't be so nice." I look at Scott and said "You can get in now." he looks at Derek's bleeding nose and I get out the car and Scott gets in. I walk up to Stiles' jeep and wait for him. When Stiles got to the jeep he had a frown on his face and and I asked "We're not having our fun night?' "We're not having our fun night." I frowned and sighed then forced a small smile and said "It's okay Mischief we can always do it another night." Stiles looked me in the eye and said "Don't that Rosie." I look at Stiles confused and he says "Don't look me in the eye and lie to face. I know you were trying to make me feel better but I already know that it's not okay Rosie." We get in the jeep and the ride to Stiles house was silent when we got there I got out the jeep and said with a small smile "Don't get in too much trouble Stiles I won't I went into the sheriff's house and made myself a snack then I summon Storm and she came flying through the window. She landed on my shoulder and I fed her some crackers.

It was night and I was about to go home but Stiles came through the door with a pizza in his hand and said "We're going to have our fun night like I promised now go find the movies." "Stiles we have school tomorrow." "Don't care I'm keeping my promise like a good person should." I smile at him and I walk off to get the movies. So we spent the night watching harry Potter eating Pizza and popcorn we had a popcorn fight to and Storm ended up eating the mess so there wasn't a lot to clean up. We ended up staying up all night and didn't go to school. I slept in Stiles room because Stiles put me there and Stiles slept in the chair. When we woke up it was 1 in the afternoon so I made us a brunch and we played some video games then Stiles went to what's up with Scott and I went to see what Derek was up to.

I walked into the abandoned subway station and walked up to Derek I slapped him across the face then walked up to Isaac and kissed him on the cheek and asked him "Are you okay Stiles told me everything that happened last night." "I'm fine Li don't worry about." I turned back to Derek and said "I'm taking him with me." Derek glared and said "Fine." I look at Derek and said "You could come to." "I fine here." "Whatever." and I dragged Isaac to May's house.

 _So I got my break and it was fun and unforgettable._


	17. Acts Of Kindness

**Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

 _Friend is a title I find is used to loosely. Just because one person shows a act of kindness doesn't mean you are friends it takes more then that but the act of kindness can start._

We were in gym class and Stiles and Erica and Erica Started panicking so May stepped up and said "Erica calm down everything's okay all you need to is kick off of the wall." and she does and Ly caught her smiled down at her and said "Falling for me already Erica at least let me charm you." she laughed and blushed a little forgetting about what just happen for a second but then she saw the class looking at her and she starts to have a seizure Ly puts her on her side like May instructs him and he starts telling Erica it's okay and she'll be fine.

Later I'm with Ly and we see Erica walk into the gym Ly follows her and I go get May.

 **Marcellyon's P.O.V.**

I follow Erica into the gym and watch her walk up to the wall and when she touches the rock I say "Don't do it Erica." she doesn't turn around and says "Why not?" "Because you can hurt yourself I said in a duh tone and she looks at me and says "Why do care?" "Because you're a nice beautiful girl shouldn't have to do things like this just to stopped being laughed at." and then she yells and asks "THEN WHAT SHOULD I DO?" "Not this Erica." she starts crying and I hug her and she says "Why are you helping me I don't even know your name." I chuckle and Said "My name is-" but I was cut off by La when she said "Marcellyon where are you." I say "In the gym." and I pick Erica up in my arms and she says "I don't think your girlfriend will be happy about this." I chuckle and say "The only girls I spend time with outside school is my mom and sisters so you don't have to worry about any jealous girlfriends." Then May walks in saying "You better not be leading on the poor girl Aster or else I will kill you." "I not doing anything but talking little sister." "I know you're flirting." I roll my eyes and said "Where's Li she's my favourite sister." "Hurtful. She talking to Stiles about something." we out the gym and I put Erica down and said to La if anyone leads anyone on is Li leading on Stiles." "We've already had this talk Aster." "Yes I know she is totally oblivious of Stiles feeling and will only believe it if Stiles tells her." We walk to the nurse office and I look at Erica and said "See you tomorrow beautiful." and she nods with a blush. And I offer a arm to May and she takes it and we walk of to fine Li.

The next day I was sitting in the lunchroom reading when I heard someone sit beside me and in corner of my eye I saw Erica "Hi Erica. You look okay today." she huffed and said "Just okay?" "Yeah you looked better yesterday I like your hair but the makeup is a little too much." I put down my book and said "The outfit looks like something Derek would pick out not very you. But I guess if you want to follow your Alpha's style then I can't stop you can I?" I smile at her fondly and she blushes and I say "You're still a nice girl don't let Derek change that." I pick up my book and smirk and said "You look beautiful Erica. But I still prefer how you looked yesterday." and she whisper "You're the only one." And I whisper back "No I'm not." and Erica walks away.

The next day I was about to leave when I see Erica and Scott and I walk up to Erica and said with fake hurt "You know Erica I really thought I had a chance but you really know how to break a boy's self esteem." and I put my arm around Erica's arm and pull her closer and whisper in her ear "You look beautiful today Erica." and she blushes I chuckle and let go and said with a wink "See you tomorrow beautiful." and I walked away to the Ice rink where Derek, Li, and La were.

I enter the ice rink and see Scott talking to Boyd I heard Scott say "If you're looking for friends you can do a lot better then Derek. I walk towards Scott Saying "As true as that is Scott Boyd can't do a lot better then me you the thing is as cocky as this sound I'm ten times better then you and Derek combine." and Derek walks in with his pack and the girls I wink at Erica and she blushes and Derek looks between the two of us and says "This." pointing between me and Erica "And this." pointing between me and Scott "Is what makes me certain you're Peter's son." I growl and say "Don't you dare compare me to him." Derek starts talking to Scott about stuff I'm not really listening and I walk up to Erica and said "Hi ya sweet how are you." She blushes and mumbles a "Don't call me that." and I smile fondly at her and she turns as red as a tomato and says "I'm fine." Derek asks her something and she says "Transformative." and I finally take a good look at her for the first time since received the bite and I look at her ass and said "Huh I never notice that." And Li and La slapped me in the back of my head and I said "Ow you know that actually hurts. All I did was look give a break." and Erica said "What?" I rub the back of my head and glare at my two sisters and said "Nothing Erica" and Derek told Erica and Isaac to attack Scott but I grabbed Erica and Li grabbed Isaac and we both glared at Derek I look up at Scott and Said "Don't take this personal Scott just. You know." Scott I went after Scott with a right hook he dodged and he tried to hit me but missed because I flipped over him and kicked him of his feet. I take my and place it on his neck and he tries to lift it with his werewolf strength and I say "Give up Scott if I must remind you I'm a hybrid like May and that means I have double the strength speed and reflexes. And Unless you're Li you can't overpower me so just stay down like a good dog." he stops I ruffle his hair and said "Good doggy." He tries to punch me and I grab his hand and I crush it till it's broken. I look up at Boyd and say "It doesn't matter if you pick Derek or Scott because I a do this to both of them Scott just a little harder." Boyd looks at me and says "Aren't you on Derek's side." "Nope I'm neutral." I walk towards the door with Li and La and Turn back to Erica and said with a quick wink "Tomorrow Beautiful." Isaac laughs at her when she turns red and Li kisses his cheek and said "Bye Issy" and he stops laughing.

 **Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

I look at Ly and said "So Erica?" Ly looks at me and says "You got STiles and Isaac on your side May has Jackson and now I have Boyd and Erica." "That's what thing with Scott was." "Yep." "And you're just using Erica." "No I. You know." I raise a eyebrow and said "You want a relationship with Erica." "Yeah. She's nice and so is her-" I cut him off and say "If the next word that comes out your mouth is-" but he cuts me off and said "She has nice eyes." he starts walking upstairs and says "Her Ass isn't bad either and he runs away before I could say something.

 **Marcellyon's P.O.V.**

I went into my room only to hear a voice say "I have nice ass huh. Is that what you never notice" I look to see Erica on my bed "What are you doing here?" "Well I was. I don't know." I sigh and said "Move over." She does and I lay down beside her and pull her into my chest I gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and I turn off the lights and said "Goodnight beautiful."

 **Rosalineth's P.O.V**

 _Sometimes an act of kindness is nothing but that. But sometimes it's the start of a friendship._


	18. Is Isaac Jealous Part 1

**Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

 _Jealousy is something I think is stupid if you're with someone you should trust them and if you feel jealous talk to them but if you feel Jealous to the point it's controlling you then you don't trust them and you just shouldn't be together. That's that_

 **May-Annabella's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the living room when Aster came down Stair. He walk toward the Kitchen where Erica is and I follow him. Erica was eating lucky charms and Aster stole her and ate some of her cereal. I look between the two and ask "Did you guys have sex last night?" Erica starts blushing and Aster gives me a 'Are you serious' look and mom walks into the kitchen and walks straight to the the sink and puts water in a pot. She turns around and looks at Aster and Erica says "Who the hell are you?" me and Aster look at each other and mentally slap Erica. Mom looks Erica up and down and says "Marcellyon Aster Venus please tell me you did not give this girl your virginity." he rolls his eyes and said "No mother I didn't have sex with Erica." "Good." She looks at Erica and said "I'm the triplets mom Annabeth." Erica looks like she seen and ghost and said "I'm e-e-Erica. A friend of Marcellyon." Erica finishes her cereal and say "Bye Marcellyon. Later May-Annabella. Nice to meet you Mrs.Hale." Before she got out the door mom says "It's Ms.Venus Erica and Erica left." I look at Aster and said "Aster I found the spell to turn Pyro back into a staff." he looks at me and says "Really?" "Yeah" "So what is it." "Well it's doesn't work until after you bond with him." "Well then I guess I have some giant bonding to do." He grabs his school bag and walks out the door and I do the same since he's my ride.

 _Title Sequence_

 **Rosalineth's P.O.V**.

I with Derek well he was training Erica and Isaac I was calming Storm down she was a bit upset because I forgot to feed her this morning. So I was singing to her Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. "Bring me to life, I've been living a lie

 **There's** **nothing inside, bring me to life**

 **Frozen inside without your touch**

 **Without your love, darling**

 **Only you are the life among the dead**

 **All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see**

 **Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**

 **I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

 **I've got to open my eyes to everything**

 **Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**

 **Don't let me die here**

 **There must be something wrong, bring me to life"**

That didn't work so I decided to try a different song. Dead Of Night by Ruelle **"Come take a breath**

 **Don't close your eyes**

 **Don't say another word**

 **Don't let the darkness find you**

 **Holding still, don't break inside**

 **Don't say another word**

 **Don't let the darkness find you**

 **In the dead of night strange things happen**

 **In the dead of night the world goes cold**

 **When the lights go out all around, whispers fill the air**

 **In the dead of night, better hold on tight**

 **Better hold on tight**

 **In the dead of night**

 **Better hold on tight"**

And if work she calmed down and I gave her a sandwich. Then I took out my Cordis Dominum grimoire and started reading since some new pages filled up since I got Storm. For example there's this thing called Dark Phoenix where I can use storm too amply my power for a minute. I want to try it out so I asked Derek "Can I use Boyd as a practice dummy." Derek looked at me and said "Where did that come from? And no." I look at him and give him him puppy dog eyes and said childishly "But Der-bear-" He cut me off and said "No." I sigh and said "I didn't want to have to do this Derek but you left me no choice." I walk up to Derek and said "See Derek you can't say know to me you know why because you killed my father and left me dadless and you know how much of a daddy's girl I am so you will let me use Boyd as a practice dummy. And I'm not asking I'm telling you." I could feel my eyes glowing and I heard Derek gulp he covered up the fear he was feeling and said "If Boyd agrees then sure." Erica looked at Derek and said "You're just going to let her boss you around like that." I snap my neck around to Erica and say "Shut up Erica." And Storm struck her with lightning. I could smell the fear coming off her and turned around and walked over to Boyd and said "So Boyd the choice is yours." He looked at me and said "Are you going to get mad at me if I say no?" "No I won't. Promise." "Sure." "You can use your full power so don't worry about anything." He nodded and I called Storm over I looked at Boyd and said "Think of it as sparring." he nodded and I asked "You ready?" "Yeah let's do this." Boyd charged towards me and went for the punch but I dodge it. And slap him in the back of the head which angers him and takes out his claws and is transformed and he keeps swipe at me but he keeps missing and I keep flipping and cartwheeling around till Derek says "Stop playing with him." And I turn around and say "Fine." but before I could turn back around Boyd grabs me by my throat and says "I win." And I Smirk and said "Did you really win or are you in a trap?" Before he could do anything else I say "Dark Phoenix." And Storm charges to me and when she hits my body I surrounded by a dark purple aura and I grab Boyd's hand and peel it from my neck Boyd and I throw a punch at the same time causing our fist to hit and Boyd goes flying and before hit the wall I rush to where he's heading and kick to the ground causing it to break then I grab him by the throat and said "Now why don't you be a good dog and play dead." And he went unconscious and I dropped him on the floor. And the purple aura left me and Storm came back. I walked up to Derek and kissed his cheek and said "Thank you Derek you are now my favourite cousin." Derek raised a eyebrow and said "Who was your favourite cousin before?" "Laura was." "But you never met Laura." "I know that's why she was my favourite." then I gave Isaac a peck on the lips and said "See you Issy." my phone buzzed I got a text from Ly I gave the phone to Erica and she read the message and blushed and asked "Can I have a ride?" and I smirk and said "Sure thing beautiful." I teased and she turned into a tomato and started walking outside. Derek raised a eyebrow and said "What was that about?" I gave him my phone and he read the text out loud. "Li give your phone to Erica. Hey beautiful haven't seen you since this morning sorry about my mom but I am her only son why don't you come see you later beautiful. What happened this morning with your mom and Erica?" "I don't know I was with the sheriff and Mischief why don't you ask your Beta." he looks at me and said "Why were you with Stiles and the Sheriff." Before I could answer Isaac said "She goes there every morning and make breakfast for the three of them." I grab my phone and walk out and the last thing I heard Derek say to Isaac is "You're okay with this." and Isaac said "No but I'm not going to stop her because at the end of the day she's my girlfriend not Stiles no matter how much time they spend together." and I left.

I walked into the house with Erica and I went to the library and update my personal grimoire and then I sit in the library drinking tea thinking about what Isaac said. Is Isaac Jealous.

 **Marcellyon's P.O.V.**

I hear a knock on my door and I say "Come in." I look up from my book and saw Erica and I said "Let me finish this sentence and you'll have my attention beautiful." I finished the sentence and Looked at Erica as I put the book on the night stand and I asked "Have you ate yet." She nodded her head yes and said "Come sit down Erica." She went to sit down on the bed but I grabbed her waist and made her sit down on my lap. "So Erica want know why I asked you over?" She nodded yes and I kissed her shoulder blade and she gasped and I said "What was that Erica I couldn't hear you." she gulped and said "Yes. I wanna know." "Well I wanted to know-" but was cut off by Erica lips on mine I kissed her back of course and when we pulled away I finished my sentence "If you wanted to be my girlfriend." she nodded and kissed me again. We were making out in my room when Derek came to take Erica to the game and I got in my jeep and went to since May was there and I was her ride for the day. I was in the parking lot when I saw Lydia crying so I walked up to her and said "What's got you all blue little red?" she roll up the window and says "Go away!" "I can't do that little Red what's wrong?" "I don't need anyone seeing me cry." I frown and said "Why should you care you're the great Lydia Martin even crying you're still beautiful." She rolls down the window and says "I think I'm crazy." "Why's that Doll face." before she can answer La comes and says "There you are Aster I need your help." I look at her and say "Can't you see I'm talking to someone La go ask Scott or Jackass to help you I'm busy." "It happens to be I need help with your girlfriend Erica." "Oh alright give me a second." She walks away and I look at Lydia. "Give me ten minutes. And then you can pour your heart at to me all you want. Ten minutes you can spend that time calming down okay I'll be back." she looks at me and says "I don't think your girlfriend will like that." "Well tough Because I hate seeing a girl cry it's my weakness." "Why." "My mom use to cry a lot and I'm a real mama's boy so now I just hate seeing girls cry in general. Remember Ten minutes if I'm evan a second longer you can hell on me alright little Red." she let's out a small laugh and I walk away hearing her say "Who is he." And I walk towards May and looked at her and said "Where's Erica." she glares at me and gives me a brain aneurysm "What? What is I've done for you to have to give me a brain aneurysm." I say well holding my head."Weren't you just flirting with Lydia." "She was crying for god sake's May-Annabella all I did was talk to her. If I had a thing for Lydia Martin trust me you would be the second person to know or even the first now where the fuck is Erica?" "Come on." and we walked towards the pool where Derek and Stiles were in the pool and Erica was on the floor I walk over to Erica and La makes a shield around the three of us.then this snake thing came I looked at it really just want to punch so I told La too let me out and she said "Are fucking kidding me I know you mad but look at that thing we don't know what it is or what it can do Aster." "Let me out." "No." I look at her and my eyes glow and and I growled.

 **AN** Can put the whole thing in one for some reason so it's in two


	19. Is Isaac Jealous Part 2

"I'm not asking you sister dear I'm telling you to let me the fuck out now May-Annabella!" She flinched and said "Fine Klaus Jr." "Fuck you to Lilac." I walked out of the shield and said I've been itching to murder something and lucky for my sister you came along." and it leaped at me i dodge it and clawed its tail and cried out in pain. It leaped and went in for another attack and I grabbed it by the throat and slashed its nose and said "That's for Erica." I slashed again this time on its eyes and said "That's for Stiles." And I slashed one last time and threw it into glass and said "That's for interrupting me from making a crying girl feel better." And it looks at it's reflection but does seem to know what it's looking at. Turn around as whatever that is get away and I help Derek and Stiles out of the water. I turn to walk out but I hit a and La walk over to me and slaps me across the face. It didn't hurt but it was hard enough to move my head. "I'm your sister show a little more respect." I laugh for a little and she was going to slap me again but I grabbed her hand and turned serious "Show you respect after what you did. If anything you should show me a lot more respect after all I just saved us." "Is that the card you're choosing to play the hero card." I squeeze her hand to the point if I squeeze harder it will break "Yeah that's the card I'm playing so talk to me with respect little sister or just keep your mouth shut." and she lets the wall drop and I let go of her hand I was about to leave when she said "Whatever you say Klaus Jr." she stands up and I turn back around and grab her by the throat and hit her head on the wall and knock her out. I put her over my shoulder and carried her out with me. I put her in the car and I go back to Lydia.

Rosalineth's P.O.V.

Earlier at the Argent's

I walked into the door and said "Sorry I'm late I was reading and lost track of time." I sat down at the table beside Allison and she looked at me shocked. "Is there something wrong Allison?" I hissed she nodded her head no and stopped looking at me. I look at chris and said "Dad I want change my last name." everyone looks at me and Chris ask "Why." "Well everyone giving me and Allison a hard time about Kate I just don't want to be known as a Argent because Kate ruined the family name so I want to change it." he looks at me and says "It won't stop people from giving you a hard time." "No it won't but at least I wouldn't have the same last name as her." Everyone wasn't sure if sure if I was talking about Allison or Kate. Just to let you know I was talking about both. Chris sighs and says "If it makes you more comfortable about being in town then sure." I smile and say "Thanks dad." and the rest of dinner is just awkward and gets even more when I ask Allison the question that's been on my mind all day because I was to impatient to wait longer. "Do you think Isaac is jealous of Stiles." I whisper in her ear. She nods her head yes and I said "Thanks for telling me." And we finish our dinner in silence. After dinner I went home and May told me about everything that happen.

Why is Isaac jealous of Stiles we're just friends nothing more does Isaac not trust me or something or am I spending more time with Stiles then I am Isaac. I don't know the answer but I know I need to find it fast.


	20. Intuition

**Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

 _Intuition can save lives not all the time well it can but that depends on the person. Intuition is just a feeling and witches and banshees get them all the time normal people though have to practice know when to and not to follow their Intuition. So like I said Intuition can save lives just depends on the person._

I walked into school with May and Ly who are not talking to each other. Right now they're like a 18 Sam and Fred. Anyways I made sure this morning that they won't hurt each other anymore.

 _Flashback_

 _I walked down stair and grabbed Ly's hand and put a ring on Ly's finger and did the same to May and said "I put a lot of spells on these rings so you guys and whoever wears the other two rings I spelled are linked to each other and they won't come off till you're permanently dead. And if you die and come back to life the ring will reappear back onto your finger. Oh and if anyone besides me tries to dispel it well let's just say you won't like what happens. To the both of you." May glared at me and said "So me and Klaus Jr. are linked together well you aren't linked at all. That's fair." I looked at her and said "That's why I have one to." I raised my hand and slipped a ring on it for them to see that I had one to. Then Ly said "How do we know it's spelled." I walked up to the knife hold grabbed on and cut my palm. Both Ly and May cried out in pain and looked at their palm where they both had the same cut as me._

 _End Of Flashback_

We walked into our first class when I walk in I'm surprised to see Isaac there I go sit beside him and kiss his cheek and said "Welcome back Isaac." and we went on with our lesson.

After class I head to chemistry with Stiles since May's with Jackson and Ly's with for some reason Stiles.

 **Stiles's P.O.V.**

Scott and I walk out of class and start heading for chemistry when Marcellyon says "Stiles I need to talk to you." So Scott walked off and I stayed and talked to Lyon. "Hey Lyon what can I do for you?" "Well since you asked. See this ring on my finger I need you to convince Li to dispel it and if you can't do that at least get her to make it removable at night." "I'll try. But out of curiosity why didn't you ask Isaac. And what does the ring do." "Best friend trumps boyfriend since there's a chance they might break up. The ring links Li, La, and I together so if one of us get hurt all of us gets hurt." "Okay." And Lyon and I walk to class. In chemistry we were put into partners Scott and Erica, Allison and Lydia, and Isaac and Lyon.

 **Marcellyon's P.O.V.**

I was partner up with Isaac so I decided to talk to him "Hey Isaac welcome. What happen did life on the run get boring." He laughs and said "No I just missed seeing my girlfriend is all and he turns and winks at Li. "I pretty sure I don't need to remind you that said girlfriend is my sister do I." I said well clawing into his leg and he groaned in pain and said "No I fine." "Good." and Mr. Harrison said " switch and I went to sit beside Lydia. "Hello little Red." "I'm actually a strawberry blonde." "Oh trust me I know. That's not why I call you little Red though." She raises a Eyebrow and asks "Then why do you." "Well little Red you're just going to have to figure that by yourself you're smart enough to figure it out." I wink and Mr. Harrison says "Switch." and I sit beside Erica. She glares at Lydia and said "I didn't know you and Lydia were friends." "I didn't know you got jealous easily beautiful. We both learned something new." "I'm not jealous." "Good because if I wanted Lydia Martin I would have her. And since I'm with you that means I want you not her." and that seemed to cheer Erica up a little bit.

I go outside to see Derek there and I tell him "The kanima is Jackson not Lydia." "We tested Jackson he was poisoned." "Think about it Derek If Jackson doesn't know he's the Kanima why wouldn't the poison affect him the Kanima and Jackson are to different people the Kanima is the Kanima and Jackson is Jackson two different things in one body Jackson can't be the Kanima all of the time." "Even if what you're saying is true how do you know it's not Lydia?" "Intuition." "last time I check Intuition doesn't save lives." "Then you need to check again." and I left to go see Scott.

I see Scott and I said "Hey Scott I'm on your team today." He looks at me and says "What." then May says "He means that we know Lydia isn't the Kanima-" and Li finishes off by saying "So we're going to help you."

 **May-Annabella's P.O.V.**

"So we're going to help you." Then Aster Nethy and I all said "So what's the plan Scottikins." Scott explains the plan and we go meet with Stiles and the others. We walk into Scott's house and Lily says "Hey Stiles." "Hi Rosie." and Aster goes upstairs with Me. and when we get upstairs we see Lydia and Jackson and Lydia was crying. Aster mind linked me 'Get Jackson out before I kill him.' so I said "Jackson they need your help down stairs and I grabbed Jackson and brought him down Stairs and used me and Aster's mind link to listen in on Aster and Lydia. Aster walked up to Lydia and said "Come on little Red what's wrong." Lydia looks at Aster and says "I-i-i want Jackson back but he's with your sister and I hate seeing them together it just hard." "I know how it feels." "How." "I had a girlfriend before Erica I like to call her bitch now any ways this new kid came to our school and every girl just wanted him I was to blind to notice that she was hooking up with the new kid. The only reason I knew was because when the new kid found out she was my girlfriend he told me what was going on. I instantly broke it off and the new kid broke it off with her to. It went around School and she was known as the school's slut so she started sleeping around and every guy I saw her with hurt but I had friends to help me out and so do you." Lydia schiff and asks "What's her name?" "I called Carly but her name was Charlotte." "And the new kid?" "Austin. We became friends after that." "Why did she cheat on you." "Lydia what I'm about to tell you does not leave this room okay." "I promise." "Carly wanted to take the next step in our relationship and have sex I didn't since we haven't even said I love you to each other yet and I was and still am a virgin and she was. But anyways we got in a fight and stopped talking about it." Lydia looked at Aster shocked and I was a little to he never told us about Carly sure we knew he was a virgin but we didn't know he had a girlfriend before. He sighed and said "Do you feel at least a little bit better." she nodded and said "Carly didn't deserve you." Aster laughs and says cockly "I know I'm to go of a person for someone like her little Red. Jackson doesn't deserve you or La either." she smiles and says "Yeah he doesn't." "Maybe you and La can even be friends I know you would have tons to talk about with both of you being rich and what not." and at this point I cut the link and go upstairs I open the door and look at Aster and say "I need to talk to you Aster." he looks at me and says "What about?" "I actually want to apologize." he gets up and walks towards me we stand in the bathroom and I say "I'm sorry I thought you were flirty with Lydia and I'm sorry I called you Klaus Jr." he looks at me and says "I might of gone too far so I'm sorry for knocking you out and hurting you." we hug and we go down stairs. We kinda missed the whole fight because Erica was on the floor and Aster picked her up and brings her to Derek and Nethy helps Isaac and we all find out Jackson was the Kanima Aster looks at Derek and says "So Derek I remember you saying some about how intuition does save lives." Derek glare at him and Aster says "Yeah fuck you to Hale. Come Li, La it's home time." and we head home.

 **Rosalineth's P.O.V.**

 _Ly followed his Intuition and saved Lydia life maybe he's one of those special people who can do that or maybe it was a one time thing who knows._


End file.
